


There's a Fine, Fine Line

by AveryScribbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I just wanna give Keith a hug, Insomniac Keith (Voltron), M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining Keith (Voltron), Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Title is absolutely NOT an avenue q reference, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryScribbles/pseuds/AveryScribbles
Summary: It's precisely fourteen years into his existence that Keith decides true love is a complete and utter sham. It's only a few months earlier he'd realized he was completely and utterly, blow-his-brains-out in love with his childhood best friend. He decides to push the feelings down as deep as they can go, leaving them to form cobwebs, because Lance isstraight,and Keith knows better than to put their friendship on the line for a crush. It's the one thing he relies on to stop himself blurting out his feelings every five minutes.He maintains the façade all through high school and even into college when, against his better judgement, he and Lance move in together. Things are going smoothly, until one night, when he and Lance are out with friends, he stumbles upon Lance making out with someone in the back alley, someone who is definitelynota girl.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Original Character(s)
Comments: 179
Kudos: 934





	1. Between a Lover and a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I've been craving some good old Klangst and unrequited love AUs are my favourite type of angst, so take this and be thankful I'm still alive god dammit cause uni is crushing me.
> 
> This story is now on my [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/219868332-there%27s-a-fine-fine-line) so if you prefer that format, feel free to read there!  
> \- Avery xx

_He's naked again._

Keith kept his eyes glued on the blank screen of his phone, almost going cross eyed from the intensity. The person staring back at him from the blackness of the screen looked positively crazed, brow furrowed in effort to keep his eyes centred as the tanned man in his peripheral strutted around the living room.

Lance hummed a happy tune as he went, collecting pieces of clothing he'd left scattered on the couch. He had a towel slung around his neck, which could just as easily be tied around his hips. If it were Keith wouldn't be in the middle of what was quite possibly a stroke.

Lance had a tendency to walk around naked. He'd forget something before getting in the shower, or would suddenly decide to do something right before he's about to crawl into bed on a hot night. Or, sometimes, he just _felt_ like it, being the body confident person he was (and had every right to be).

For a normal roommate, it wouldn't have been a problem. But it drove Keith positively _mad._ Not because he was frigid. It wasn't the nudity itself that bothered him.

It was because of how hard it was to avert his eyes.

Keith loved Lance. He was the perfect friend. He always did the laundry because he knew it was Keith's least favourite chore, and never complained when Keith came to crawl into his bed because of his insomnia. He was Keith's best friend.

Yes, he loved Lance. But it was so much more than that - he'd been _in_ love with him since he was fourteen years old, long before he even plucked up the courage to come out to him. He was still yet to tell him the whole truth, despite there being so many times he should have; when Lance got his first girlfriend, when he chose the same college as Keith, when he asked to share a _goddamn apartment together_ \- but he never found the courage.

So there he was, watching Lance run around without even the decency of a hand to cover himself as he hurried to get ready for a date.

"Keith, have you seen my lucky cuff links?" Lance yelled as he rushed past yet again, thankfully now donning a pair of blue boxers and struggling to shove his leg into his pants.

"Shouldn't you put on a shirt before putting on cuff links?" Keith deadpanned, eyes still locked on his phone as he typed out a rushed message to Shiro, begging for help. His brother was one of the few people who knew about his long-term crush, and like a saint had always been there to listen to Keith's long and plainly tragic rants about Lance.

"Very funny." Lance puffed as he scooted back through to his bedroom, emerging with his arms inside a white-button up, "Seriously, you haven't seen them?"

Keith sighed, hauling himself off the couch, padding over to the bookshelf where the small, black case for Lance's cuff links lay, "You put them there less than five minutes ago." He clucked, passing Lance the box.

Lance smiled goofily, and Keith cursed how warm it made him. He withdrew the lion-head cuff links, rolling them around in his palm.

"Thanks, buddy. I just really want this to go well, you know?" Lance sighed, shaking his head to get the few loose strands of fringe out of his face, "I seriously think this girl might be the one." He said whimsically.

"Uh-huh." Keith said plainly, as he helped Lance button up his shirt, "I thought the last girl was the one? And the girl before that?"

Lance huffed, "If you're not gonna be supportive, you can leave." He sulked.

Keith rolled his eyes, "I pay more rent. If anyone's leaving, it's you." He pursed his lips, Lance chest huffing beneath his palms as he chuckled.

Lance straightened out his sleeves, before tugging on his jacket, smiling at himself in the mirror.

"Perfect." He grinned, "You'll call if you need anything?" He turned to Keith, eyeing him seriously.

"Shiro and Adam are coming over. I'll be fine." He batted his hand dismissively, "Have fun."

He turned back to the couch, pausing when he felt a pair of lips press themselves in his hair.

"Thanks, mullet. You're the best." Lance winked as he scurried to the door, hair windswept and cheeks flushed pink, "Don't wait up!" He called, before the door slammed shut and he was gone.

Keith swallowed, thankful that Lance had missed the way his face grew red after the light kiss. It wasn't anything special, it was always how Lance said goodbye. Still, he couldn't help the lurch of his heart every single time. He'd hoped that after harbouring his crush for 6 years, those simple things would become dull, but seemingly not.

He'd thought that knowing somebody for so long would make their presence just a little bit boring. Lance had been his first friend when he'd moved in with his foster family, into a completely new state, to a completely new school.

Their windows had been opposite each other, and being the outgoing person he was, Lance had struck up a conversation with him one night, when he'd left the window ajar. Keith hadn't said much, but Lance had promptly named himself Keith's best friend. Eight years later and they were still just as close, which to Keith was some kind of miracle.

See, he was a realist, through and through. He knew how common it was for childhood friends to grow apart, especially when one gets popular and the other becomes an outcast. Even more so when said outcast is hiding a secret crush for years. But Lance had never abandoned Keith. He'd been there every time, every time his anxiety got the better of him, every time he got beat up for being different. Even after he came out, Lance had stuck by him.

Maybe that's what made it so hard to let go.

Hit with the sudden realisation he'd been nostalgically staring at the front door for five minutes, Keith shuffled back over to the couch, phone buzzing, muffled by the couch cushions. Reading the caller ID, he sighed, answering with a gruff, "Hello?"

"Hey, we're on our way. Is he gone?" Shiro's tinny voice asked.

"He just left, yeah." Keith harrumphed, falling into the couch, "Do you have food?"

"You didn't eat _again?"_ His brother gave a concerned huff.

"The kitchen was infiltrated by naked Lance." Keith said candidly, Shiro responding with a pitiful sigh, while Adam could be heard cackling in the background.

"We just arrived, come let us up."

"Answer my question, first."

Shiro made a frustrated sound, "Yes, we have food, so open the door!"

"On my way." Keith said curtly, before heading to buzz Shiro and Adam in. The door to his apartment swung open minutes later, the smell of Chinese food wafting in with the cold air from the hall.

Without so much as a glance at his brother, Keith rushed forwards to grab the plastic take-out bag from Shiro's hands, sticking his nose inside and inhaling deeply.

"You're a vulture." Shiro tutted as Keith sped to the kitchen, unloading plastic containers onto the counter top.

"Leave him be." Adam hushed, helping Keith collect plates and chopsticks from drawers and cupboards.

"Fine, but I get dibs on picking a movie." Shiro padded into the living room, the sound of DVDs clattering together echoing through to the kitchen.

"Alright, but you better not put Frozen on again!" Keith yelled from within the bag, before dumping it on the kitchen counter.

Adam eyed Keith subtly as they prepared the food, sucking on his lip thoughtfully.

"So, who is it this time?" He inquired, watching Keith stab angrily into the containers.

"Some girl from the soccer team. Anna? Hannah?" Keith sighed, "He says she's 'the one.'"

Adam snorted dismissively, "He says that every time."

"Yeah, well, one of these days he's gonna be right." Keith murmured as he scraped the final pickings out of his container, "I just hope I'm over this by then."

Adam swallowed, wiping his hands together and resting his hip against the counter.

"So he still walks around naked?"

Keith gritted his teeth, "Every goddamn day."

"Then there's no way you're getting over this.” Adam said gruffly, “You have to-"

"Move out, I _know."_ Keith sighed exasperatedly, "I'm just waiting for the right time."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Keith, you've been telling me that for two years. Admit it, you're still living with Lance because you don't _want_ to get over him."

Keith scoffed, "No, I'm still living with Lance because he'd be helpless on his own."

"Then find him another roommate."

Keith wrinkled his nose in response, and Adam release an aggravated huff.

"Keith, Shiro and I just want what's best for you. Do you know how hard it is for us to watch your heart get broken every day? To have to come pick up the pieces every time he hurts you?" Adam said wryly, "If you ever want to be happy, you have to let him go."

"You think I don't know that?" Keith sighed, "But Lance isn't a person anyone can just let go of. If things between us start to change, he'll ask questions. I know him better than anyone, Adam, he'll think it's _his_ fault, and start angsting. He'll do everything he can to make things work, and all it'll do is make me fall further in love with him." He said pointedly.

"Then don't let him angst." Adam insisted, "You have to do it in a way that doesn't make him think anything is wrong."

Keith snorted, "It's Lance, Adam. There's no possible way to leave without hurting him in some way."

"So instead, you'll just suffer on your own?" Adam said impatiently, "Watch him get married, have kids, pretend everything's okay until it destroys you?"

"Don't be dramatic." Keith said, as he picked a piece of chicken from his bowl, "We'll finish college, go our separate ways, and then he's free to do whatever he wants."

"And if he meets someone before then?" Adam raised a brow.

"I'll deal with it." Keith shrugged, "Like I always do."

"Keith-"

"If it were Shiro, you'd feel the same.” Keith said sternly, “Some people you're just meant to be stuck with. I'm stuck with Lance, and these feelings, until they go away."

Adam sighed, opening his mouth to argue some more, when Shiro's voice cut in as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"I've got the movie set up, what's taking you guys so long?"

"Nothing." Keith said quickly, "And if it's Frozen, I'm kicking you out."

"It's not Frozen, I promise."

It was Frozen 2. Despite Keith's efforts, Shiro refused to change the movie, and wouldn't let himself be kicked out. So Keith sunk into the sofa, grumbling and covering his ears as Shiro began to belt out the songs.

It was almost two hours later, when they were stuffed full of Chinese food and the movie had rolled to a finish, that Lance returned. Keith and Adam were in the middle of washing up when they heard the door open.

"He's early." Keith muttered, wiping soap off his hands as he popped his head out the kitchen door. Lance trudged in, wearing a dejected look Keith knew better than any. He tossed his coat onto the couch, falling face-first into it with a hearty sigh.

Keith felt a hand land on his shoulder, turning to find Adam already wearing his jacket.

"We'll go." He said softly.

"Okay." Keith sighed, "Sorry-"

"It's fine, just go be with him." Shiro smiled tenderly.

"See you soon, I guess." Keith scratched his head.

"Yeah, and Keith?" Shiro called as Keith turned towards the lump on the couch. He glanced over his shoulder and Shiro leaned in, whispering, "Conceal don't feel, don't let it show."

Keith's face fell into a scowl, and he shoved Shiro out of the door, right into a snickering Adam, "Get out of my apartment, both of you."

"Love you Keithy!" Keith heard Shiro coo, before he slammed the door right in his brother's face.

With the door closed, the apartment fell silent once again. Hearing Lance’s labouring breaths against the couch cushions, Keith padded over, crouching down beside him. He could still smell the cologne he’d applied before leaving wafting off his neck. Sensing Keith’s presence, Lance cracked open one blue eye.

”She doesn’t want a second date.” He croaked, clearing his throat, “They _never_ want a second date.” 

”That’s because you’re attracted to idiots.” Keith murmured, gently lifting Lance’s head to place it on his lap as he sat down beside him on the couch. Lance hummed, burrowing his face in Keith’s thighs as Keith carefully placed his hand on Lance’s head. 

”What’s wrong with me, Keith?” He heard Lance mumble against the fabric of his jeans, and he grabbed a fistful of Lance’s shirt. 

”Nothing is wrong with you.” He said, smacking Lance’s head, “You’re great. You’ve just got to find someone who sees that, someone who’s willing to put in just as much effort, someone you _deserve.”_

Lance smiled wearily up at him, turning onto his back. Keith continued to comb his fingers through Lance’s hair, curling the locks around his digits playfully. Lance reached up to grab his hand, squeezing it fondly. 

”Stay with me tonight?” He asked hopefully. 

Keith sighed wistfully. They’d first started sharing a bed when they were in high school, and Lance had found out about Keith’s insomnia, which coincidentally had been partially caused by the emerging feelings for his best friend. From that point on, every sleepover they had Lance would climb into bed with Keith, cradling him until he fell asleep. He'd lightly run his fingers over Keith's back, and minutes later Keith would be out like a light. It was effective, though it did nothing to subdue his feelings. 

That’s exactly why Lance was so dangerous. All the little touches and nights in each other’s beds had worn down on Keith, making it harder and harder for him to be discreet. But he gave in every single time, holding Lance against him tight enough he could pretend it meant something more than it was. His insomnia had long since been resolved, but sharing a bed was a habit neither of them seemed eager to stop.

He changed in his own room before prowling into Lance’s, hopping under the covers. Lance exhaled happily as he wrapped his arms around Keith, nuzzling into the top of his head. 

”Love you, mullet.” He murmured sleepily, and Keith’s heart heaved.

”I love you too.” He whispered, his stomach twisting into rope. It ached to say it, because he knew Lance would never hear it the way it was intended. He knew Adam was right. He knew he had to quit this. 

He just didn't know how.

═══════❁═══════

It took Lance little over a week to get over it, and after that week of moping around the apartment, he was back to normal. Keith knew this because Lance had started to eat again, proven by the bowls and plates he'd piled into the sink. Keith glared disdainfully at the mountain of crockery one afternoon, still in his pyjamas, hearing Lance's bedroom door creak open. He'd worked the night shift at the cafe that employed him, meaning he hadn't crawled into bed until 7am. Now it was close to 5, and the sun was setting, dipping its feet into the waters of the horizon.

Keith had already prepared Lance's cup of coffee, in the chalkboard mug he'd bought Lance as a gag gift a few years ago. He argued it was the best purchase of his adult life. It'd become tradition for Keith to make Lance's coffee in it every day, with a different message scrawled on the side, ranging from a simple 'remember to get the mail' to 'go fuck yourself' when they'd had an argument.

Considering Lance's vulnerable emotional state, today he opted for a tiny cartoon shark with a goofy grin.

Lance appeared from his room, looking well rested, smiling wearily.

"Morn-" He glanced towards the clock, "Oh. Afternoon Keithy." He drawled, taking the steaming mug from Keith as he lifted it towards him, smiling at the little drawing on the side before taking a long sip.

Keith folded his arms in frustration, "How do you sleep so fucking well, knowing there's this mess in the sink?" He sighed.

Lance grinned, "I'm warmed by the fact my hands are nice and smooth and not dried out from dish soap."

After taking an acknowledging glance at Lance's hands, which he himself believed to be the softest surface known to man, Keith rolled his eyes, picking a hefty book off the counter and throwing it towards Lance's face.

Lance ducked just in time, squeaking as his coffee sloshed over the side of his mug, "Keith! It almost hit me that time! I could've died!" He pointed at the book accusingly.

"Good, then I'd have less dishes to do." Keith grumbled, and Lance gasped indignantly.

"You don't mean that." He cooed, "How about you wash, I dry?"

After aiming a half-hearted glare at his roommate, Keith grabbed a tea towel and tossed it to him.

"Fine. But you're doing my laundry."

Lance grinned, hopping over and planting a quick kiss on Keith's head, making him jump in surprise.

"Thanks, Keith." He smiled, nudging his best friend's shoulder as Keith began wiping down the first pan, "You're the best."

"Yeah, I am." Keith ducked his head, hoping his hair would cover the blush his veins had injected into his cheeks. Lance began to hum a soft tune as Keith passed him the dripping dishes, hearing them clatter together as they were placed back into the cupboards.

"Oh, Allura called earlier by the way." Lance called to him once the final bowl had been put away.

"Oh?" Keith answered.

"She's invited us to hang out at Altea tonight. All the gang are gonna be there, you in?"

Keith paused for a moment, mouth twitching. This occurred at least once a month. Lance would drag him clubbing, and make him endure hours of him flirting with every girl in there. Eventually Lance would go home with someone, and have Shiro drive Keith home alone.

Keith hummed, "I don't know, I have a lot of work to do..."

"C'mon, Keith, we haven't gone out in ages!" Lance pouted, "All you do is sleep and sit on that couch. I mean, when was the last time you had a date?"

Keith opened his mouth to reply, no sound escaping as he furrowed his brow instead, mentally rifling through the dusty archives of his dating history.

"If you have to think about it, it's been to long." Lance deadpanned, "Just come out tonight, leaving the apartment will be good for you."

It was a compelling argument, no matter how many times Lance gave it. Keith harrumphed, pursing his lips before nodding in agreement.

"Fine, I'll go get ready." He sighed, and Lance whooped, clapping him on the back.

"Yessss! Okay, I'll let Allura know." Lance grinned, "Who knows, you might even meet someone." He winked, and Keith swallowed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, maybe." He forced a smile as Lance hopped past, tapping away at his phone. Keith pinched his brow harshly.

"Stupid. _Stupid."_ He reprimanded himself, "Why can't I say no to him?" He grimaced, pacing into his bedroom to change into something Lance would find appropriate.

He eventually settled on a t-shirt Lance had bought him for Christmas one year and some black jeans. He stared at himself in the mirror for some time, face twisting in disdain, before he heard Lance calling for him.

He was waiting at the door, fiddling with his car keys, foot tapping against the floor.

"You ready?" He asked, smiling approvingly at Keith's shirt.

"Yeah." Keith breathed, looking Lance up and down appreciatively. Growing up with two sisters meant Lance's taste in fashion was impeccable, as he proved each and every day. His blue jacket matched his eyes perfectly, the sophisticated upper half contrasting the tiny robot lions on his sneakers. Keith smiled minutely at them before following Lance out the door.

He spent most of the drive silent, scrolling through his social media while Lance turned the radio full blast, tapping his fingers against the wheel and softly singing along. Keith had complimented his voice many times, though he didn't know if Lance had ever taken him seriously. Glancing to his left, he watched Lance's hands dance across the wheel.

He had a thing for Lance's hands, something he'd discovered quite early. Lance regularly wore a woven bracelet his eldest sister gifted him before he started college. There was something about the way it looked framing his large hands, the purple colour complementing his bronzed skin. He'd imagined those hands on him many a time, long fingers wrapped around his thighs, around his wrists, that bracelet rubbing against his-

Lance coughed suddenly, and Keith's head snapped forwards, face hot.

"Agh, feet off the dash!" Lance yelled as Keith bent his knee, resting his foot on the console in front of him, "Just cause you're gay doesn't mean you can't sit straight."

"On behalf of the gay community, I think you'll find it does." Keith rebutted, throwing a leg onto the middle compartment between them for emphasis. Lance tutted, glaring at the offending limb as he pulled into the parking lot of Altea.

"We're here, get out of my baby." Lance scowled as he pulled up the hand brake where Keith's foot rested, shoving it off.

The bar was already booming, a handful of couples taking advantage of the darker spots outside, the wispy smoke from people's cigarettes illuminated by the beam of the street lights.

Keith’s teeth chattered and Lance rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you, do you think you're immune to the cold or something?" Lance tutted, taking off his jacket and dropping it onto Keith's shoulders.

"It's only September, it should be illegal for it to be this cold." He gasped through chattering teeth, sighing in relief once they were inside the almost too-hot bar. He tossed Lance's jacket back to him immediately, the smell of his cologne making him dizzy.

"Better?" Lance smiled, flushed from the sudden warmth. Keith nodded limply as they entered the main bar, music playing softly as groups of people chattered around them.

"I'll go get us some drinks, the others are by the pool table." Lance spoke close to his ear so he could hear him, and Keith was thankful he could blame his shiver on the cold.

Hunk spotted him once he was halfway to the table, beaming and waving Keith over. He smiled genuinely, plopping into the chair in between Pidge and Hunk.

"Damn Keith, Lance managed to drag you here _again?"_ Pidge snickered.

"Shut up." Keith grumbled.

"He's the Keith whisperer. You always say no when other people ask." Matt chimed in.

"I just needed a break, Lance has nothing to do with it." He protested.

"C'mon guys, we all know it's impossible to say no to Lance." Shiro defended him, and Keith nodded in agreement, the rest of the conversation continuing around him as he glanced towards the bar.

Lance was talking animatedly to Allura, the owner of Altea and the most beautiful woman in the place. Her pale locks reflected the lights around her like a disco ball, her teeth shining white as she laughed at something Lance had said, grabbing his hand. Keith felt a little nauseous.

 _'That's the sort of person Lance belongs with.'_ A nagging voice in his head whispered, and he ducked his gaze to the table as Lance turned to face him, drinks in hand.

"One rum and coke." Lance announced as he sauntered over, placing Keith's drink in front of him. Keith flashed a smile in response, taking a long sip. Lance embraced everyone at the table in greeting, Allura taking her own seat, pinny still tied around her waist.

"Glad you could make it, Keith." She said in her thick British accent, smiling genuinely. Keith nodded, forcing a smile himself.

"If he had it his way, he'd be at home right now, reading alone on the couch." Lance grinned, "I swear, you'd be hopeless without me."

"I'm pretty sure I'd be better off, actually. The apartment would be cleaner." Keith said pointedly, taking another swig of his drink. The other laughed as Lance pouted over the rim of his vodka lemonade.

"Hey, who do you think peels all your Michael Moscovitz hair out of the shower every week?" Lance protested.

"What does that even mean?" Keith scoffed.

"It means you have a 2000s Disney channel era Joe Jonas haircut and you need to stop clogging the shower with it and realise you're three decades behind in the hair game."

"That was so many words." Shay, Hunk's soft-spoken girlfriend mused.

"I'm a middle child, if I don't hit my daily word quota, I die from lack of attention."

Keith's face crumpled, Kermit the Frog style, "Hey, plenty of people like my hair."

"You mean that cougar who hit on you in Walmart because you reminded her of her late husband?" Lance cocked his brow.

"She did not _hit on me_ -"

"She hit on you, and you ran away because you didn't know how to handle it." Pidge chimed in, "Lance had to intervene before she started petting you."

"Don't worry Keith, your hair's bad but your face makes up for it." Lance batted his lashes, and Keith threw a peanut at him.

Lance ducked easily, popping his thumb in his mouth to lick off the condensation it'd collected off his glass. Keith kept his eyes locked on the motion, swallowing thickly. Suddenly, Lance was moving, hopping out of his chair.

"Well, I'm gonna go dance. Care to join me?" He offered his hand to Hunk, who grabbed Shay's arm, taking her with him as Lance dragged him to the dance floor.

"Keith, you coming?" Allura asked, also rising out of her seat, along with Matt.

"Maybe later." Keith smiled wryly, without looking away from Lance.

When he glanced back towards the table, Adam, Shiro and Pidge were all blatantly staring at him.

"What?" He furrowed his brow.

Pidge released what sounded like a chuckle, mixed with a scoff.

"You're so obvious." She smirked, and Keith blinked.

"I'm... what?"

She took a swing of her cranberry juice, licking her lips.

"You wanna get in Lance's pants."

Keith choked on his own spit, both Adam and Shiro snapping their gaze towards her.

"You _told Pidge?"_ Keith whisper-yelled, and Shiro immediately shook his head.

"We didn't say anything!" He denied.

"Please." Pidge rolled her eyes, "I've known for years. Hunk and Matt have noticed too, and I wouldn't be surprised if Allura's figured it out. You aren't exactly subtle." She said pointedly.

Keith opened and closed his mouth a few times in shock, gripping his glass even firmer every second.

"Do you... do you think _Lance-?"_

"Nah, he's way too oblivious to notice." Pidge shook her head. Keith exhaled in relief, running his hand through his hair.

"It's... that obvious?" He bit his lip.

"Don't worry, we'd never say anything." She assured, "Though I gotta say, I was pretty shocked when you moved in with him. I didn’t think you were _that_ stupid." She said.

"Tell me about it." Adam murmured in agreement, cowering as Keith glared harshly at him.

He gnawed on his bottom lip, glancing up at Pidge, "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

She shrugged, leaning back in her chair.

"The way I see it, you have two options. You could tell him, potentially ruining your friendship. Or you could just... wait for it to pass."

Keith scoffed curtly, "I've been waiting for almost seven years."

Pidge's eyes widened a fraction, before her mouth twitched into a grimace, "Then why haven't you moved out? I think you both could do with some distance."

"Nice try, Pidge, but we've been telling him for years." Shiro grumbled.

Pidge glanced at Keith perceptively, "Then you're either a complete idiot... or you don't _want_ to move on."

Suddenly, all three of them were staring at them, and Keith felt hot under the collar. He pursed his lips.

"I didn't come here for an intervention." He scowled, standing swiftly from his chair, "I'm going for some air." He murmured, pacing quickly to the exit. He was thankful for the rush of cold air to his face as he opened the door, it helped suppress the anxious heat that had spread through his chest.

The night was sprinkled with far-off sounds of life, orchestrated by the tick of the clock in the square. He took deep inhales, pressing his palm to his heart, feeling it slowly thrum to a more languid pace.

Pidge knew, _everyone_ knew. What if one of them said something to Lance? Worse yet, what if Lance already knew, but was keeping quiet to protect their friendship? A thousand ifs crowded into his head, jumbling into a worrisome ball of thread he couldn’t find the end to. He couldn't tell if the pounding in his head was from the anxiety, or the music filtering from the cracks in the doors.

To further escape the noise, he steadily made his way towards the alley beside the bar, lined with bins and used food crates. He took a seat on one of the crates, hugging himself.

He heard the doors open, and a burst of laughter from someone, as two men stumbled into the alley. Keith was about to alert them he was there but his voice failed him, as one of the men was suddenly pressing the other into the wall. Then suddenly they were kissing, wet smacking sounds making Keith wince.

He stood from the crate, turning to silently hurry to the other end of the alley. He was dusting himself off when one of the men released a soft moan. It was almost silent, but Keith recognised that voice.

He froze. Holding his breath, waiting for another sound. Sure enough, another moan echoed down the alley, louder this time and unmistakably belonging to-

_"Lance?"_

He turned on his heel, as one of the men opened his eyes, alerted by the whispered name. The alley was dark, but there was no mistaking the lusty blue of the other's eyes, as they flashed with recognition.

Breaking away, Lance pushed the guy off him, panting and staring at Keith with disbelief. Keith glanced between Lance and the other person - the other _man_ \- knees locked back, legs petrified.

"Keith..." Lance whispered his name, "I-"

In that split second, Keith regained function of his legs. He felt the rush of adrenaline and began to back away, seeing Lance reach out to him as he turned on his heel, and ran.


	2. Between Reality and Pretend

Keith couldn't remember running as fast as he did that night. After a brief second he heard Lance gaining on him, long legs giving him advantage. So Keith sped up, ran and ran until his chest burned and he was desperately catching his breath, heart hammering.

He was near Lance's car when finally his tiredness got the better of him, and Lance managed to grab hold of his wrist. He tried to snatch it back, but Lance kept a firm grip around it.

"Keith just- just hold on a second!" Lance panted, snatching his other wrist to keep him steady, "Just hear me out."

Keith scowled, wrenching his hands from Lance's grasp, "H-How could you not tell me?" He wheezed, "We're supposed to tell each other _everything,"_ He couldn't hide the hurt expression on his face.

"I'm..." Lance's face crumpled, and he lowered his head, "I-I didn't really know how."

Keith huffed, rubbing his eyes. Glaring at his feet, he folded his arms, clearing his raw throat.

"How long ago did you figure it out?"

Lance gulped, "I don't know... a year, maybe two? It was always there, really."

Keith pursed his lip, nodding slowly. He paused for another second, before making a beeline for the car.

"Keith, stop!" Lance yelled, and Keith hated how his feet instinctively obeyed. He clenched his fists, glancing back at his best friend. Lance looked so guilty, he couldn't help but soften the purse of his lips.

"I didn't want you to be angry," Lance sighed, slowly walking towards him, footsteps light, as if Keith were a small kitten who would run in the other direction at the slightest noise, "I saw what you went through in high school, how everyone treated you." Lance gritted his teeth.

"Wh-What does that-"

"Maybe if I'd gotten my shit together sooner, I could've taken some of the beatings for you. You wouldn't have had to go through that alone." Lance blinked away.

Keith exhaled hurriedly, shaking his head, "Lance, I'm mad you didn't _tell me,_ not that it took you a while to figure yourself out." Keith barked, "I-I mean, I'm your best friend! How-!"

"I know." Lance said tinnily, "I wanted to tell you, I just... I know it's stupid, but I was afraid."

Keith swallowed, glancing to the side and unfolding his arms.

"Can we... can we go home?" He sighed, "I'm just... I’m tired."

Lance quickly nodded, pulling out his phone, "Sure, sure, I'll just tell the others you aren't feeling well."

It wasn't strictly a lie, Keith supposed. The pit still remained in his stomach, images of Lance clinging tightly to that other man flashing behind his eyes every time he blinked. He took his seat in the car, folding his legs and wrapping his arms around them in a tight circle. Lance was beside him a few seconds later. He made no move to start the engine, though.

Keith sniffed, blinking at Lance, "So, you're dating guys?"

Lance's mouth twitched into a thin smile, "A few. I just told you they were girls."

"Last week?"

Lance swallowed, "Yeah..."

"SWho else knows?" Keith asked as Lance sniffed.

"My family. Veronica kinda helped me figure it out." He laughed a little, "Other than them, nobody. I've been trying to tell you for a while, it just never seemed like the right time." He frowned.

"So, you're..." Keith trailed off.

"Bisexual." Lance puffed, "It took a while for me to figure it out, but when I say it it just feels... right."

It was silent for another second, and then Keith heard Lance cough. It sounded wet, and that's when Keith realised he was crying.

His heart heaved and he let out a long breath, before reaching over the middle console, and taking Lance hand. Lance smiled waveringly, and Keith pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on Lance's hair. Lance took a deep breath, clinging tightly to Keith's shirt.

"It's okay, Lance." He whispered.

He felt Lance pull back a little, a whisper of a smile present on his lips.

"You're the best." He murmured, and Keith couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go home." He said, slowly pushing Lance backwards into his seat. Lance nodded, sniffling and finally turning on the engine. Soft jets of warm air blew out towards Keith's cheeks as the heaters started up and he sighed in relief, letting his feet shift off his chair and back down to the floor.

They were home within five minutes, and as they trudged up to their apartment together, there still remained a touch of awkwardness between them. Their usual comfortable silence felt stagnant.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Lance mumbled once they were inside.

"I'm, uh, pretty tired." Keith smiled with lack of vigour, "I'll just go straight to bed."

"O-Okay." Lance stuttered, "Well goodnight, I guess."

Keith sighed as Lance turned away, rolling his eyes and grabbing his hand. Lance turned around and Keith swept him into a tight hug, feeling Lance's exhale tousle his hair.

Keith swallowed, "I'm sorry I got mad." He murmured, "I shouldn't have made you feel bad for being scared. God knows how terrified I was when I came out to you." He huffed, "But do you remember what you said when I finally did tell you?"

Lance furrowed his brow, slowly shaking his head.

Keith smiled softly, "You told me that nothing would ever change our friendship, or how you felt. And the same goes for me. You're my best friend, and that won't ever change. Not on my watch, anyway." He cupped Lance's cheek, "So you don't ever have to be afraid to tell me anything, okay?"

Lance started crying again at that, tugging Keith in for another hug. Keith let him sob into his hair, stroking his back and whispering assurances. Lance squeezed so tight Keith's feet almost lifted off the ground, before releasing him. When they pulled away Lance wore a small smile, and Keith could feel the relief wafting off his best friend.

"Thank you." He whispered, squeezing him a final time before letting his arms fall away, "Sleep well, Keithy."

"You too." Keith hummed, forcing a smile.

Lance comically blew him a kiss as he skipped towards his room, and Keith chuckled to himself, ducking inside his own.

The moment he was in his own, private space, he allowed his smile to fall, and his shoulders to sag. The heaviness inside he now could distinguish as his own heart, sagging his chest. He only bothered to shed his jeans before climbing into bed, keeping his shirt on. It was one of Lance's that he'd grown out of, and still smelled strongly of him.

He turned onto his bed, hand tangled in the shirt as he stared up at the blades of his ceiling fan. His mouth drew thin and his throat ached as he suppressed the urge to cry.

Lance's bisexuality made no difference, he realised. In fact it made things so much worse, because now he knew it wasn't his gender that meant Lance couldn't reciprocate his feelings. It was him.

He just wasn't enough. And that was so much harder to bear.

═══════❁═══════

Lance coming out doesn't change their dynamic much, the only difference being that Lance was honest when he had a date with a guy. After their impromptu disappearance that night at the bar, Shiro and Adam had called him the morning after to ask what had happened.

Unsurprisingly, when Keith told them, they'd immediately hung up the phone, only to appear at his doorstep 15 minutes later with a bag of popcorn and a collection of romance movies.

"Guys, I'm fine, really." Keith rolled his eyes, snatching the movies and inserting the first one into the TV nonetheless.

"He's out on a date with a guy right now?" Adam cocked his brow.

"Yes..."

"Then you're definitely not fine, so eat your fucking popcorn." Adam threw the bag against his chest, skating into the kitchen. Keith heard some plates clattering, sighing to himself and tossing his brother a look of disdain.

"He worries, Keith." Shiro grumbled, "You're going through a rough time, we're just trying-"

"Shiro, absolutely nothing has changed, okay? I'm not freaking out, or internalising, because there's nothing to internalise. I'm still desperately pining, and Lance still doesn't love me. Lance liking dudes changes _nothing."_

"Maybe he's just trying to protect your friendship?" Shiro chewed his lip.

Keith huffed, shaking his head with aggravation.

"That's not it. I'm just not what he wants." He swallowed, sucking his lip between his teeth.

Shiro audibly swallowed, patting Keith's knee.

"Then I really think it's time for you to move on, Keith. Fine someone else to pursue, someone who isn't going to hurt you." He said softly, "This will only make things worse, otherwise. I mean, what if Lance gets a boyfriend? You really think you could handle that?"

Keith's expression wavered as he briefly imagined Lance holding hands with another guy, kissing _their_ head, spooning _them_ to sleep. Hearing Keith's shaky breath, Shiro's face fell pityingly, just as Adam shuffled back into the room, holding a plate of food.

"Adam, you didn't have to-"

"Shut up and take the food." Adam said sternly, "Now, if you won't talk to us about your feelings, at least sit here, eat your sandwich, and watch this crap that you call entertainment."

Keith didn't reply, just exhaled heartily, nodding as Adam settled into the space next to him. He slung his arm around Keith's shoulder, patting his head as Keith tucked his head on his shoulder. Shiro cuddled up with them moments later, as the film started.

Sure enough, by the end of the first movie, Keith was silently crying. Romance movies were a guilty pleasure of his, a fact known only by Adam, Shiro and, of course, Lance. Combined with his own inner turmoil, the storylines caused the tears to flood easily.

They were quickly swiped away when he heard the door open, though, as the presence of tears would only make Lance worry, resulting in far more contact than Keith could handle right now.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were coming over!" Lance greeted Shiro and Adam with a smile, "You okay, Keith?" He patted his friend's head anxiously.

"Uh huh," Keith forced a smile, "Just didn't feel like watching movies all alone."

"Oh, okay," Lance ruffled his head fondly, "So you made them suffer through Miss Congeniality with you?"

"Shut up, you love these movies even more than I do." Keith growled, whacking Lance's arm.

Like an agile cat, Lance dodged the hit, bouncing round to plop himself into the armchair. He had a contented little smile on his face, which compared to his usual downtrodden mood after a date, made Keith feel a little sick.

Shiro seemed to notice as well, as he sat up, cocking his head at Lance, "You seem to be in high spirits, Lance. Date go well?"

Lance bit his lip, "I think so? I don't know, I gave him my number so I guess I'll just have to wait for him to call."

"Well, good luck, I guess." Shiro flashed a smile, patting Adam's thigh, "We should get going. Ebony needs to be fed or she'll hold a grudge."

"So your cat is more important to you than my love life?" Lace feigned offence, and Keith chuckled lightly.

Shiro chuckled, "We'll come over again soon. Bye guys."

Adam hugged Keith tenderly before following Shiro out the door. Keith was left alone with his best friend, who was currently giddy over a date with another guy. It was a bit too much for Keith to bear in that moment, so he instinctively sprung up to make an escape. He saw Lance jump in surprise across the room.

"I'm gonna go to bed."

Lance frowned at him, "Okay..." He stood up slowly, pacing over to tenderly rub Keith's arm, "You alright?"

Keith dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand, "Yeah, just tired." He feigned a yawn, "I'm glad you had a good time on your date." He smiled weakly, patting Lance on the shoulder.

Lance laughed, grabbing Keith's hand, "What kind of goodnight is that? Since when do you reject my hugs?" He pouted mockingly, before pulling Keith into his arms. Keith hated how he instantly melted into him, feeling the familiar peck to his head.

The hug wasn't anything special, he'd learned long ago that Lance was an especially touchy person. But that tiny kiss he always placed on his head was unique to Keith, something that cleansed him of any anxiety he was feeling, if only for a second.

"Night, Lance." He whispered, before quickly pulling back, scurrying to his room before Lance could nonchalantly tell him he loves him, or convince him to spend the night in his bed.

═══════❁═══════

Keith managed to use his constant college work as an excuse to avoid Lance the whole of the following week. He spent his time either holed up in his room or slaving away at the university library, telling himself that it was because exams were coming up, and not because just looking at Lance made him want to curl up in bed and cry.

He knew that wasn't the case, and it seemed Lance knew too, as after nine days of Keith being so distant, he cornered him in the kitchen.

"You're being weird about it."

Keith almost choked on his apple juice as Lance's voice caught him by surprise. After over a week of not hearing it at all, it was more relieving than Keith wanted it to be.

"H-Huh?" He stammered.

"About me coming out. You've been acting weird for a week and there's no other possible explanation.”

Keith's eyes widened, and his brow scrunched up.

"Why would it make me uncomfortable? I'm gay." He tried to speak as casually as he could.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, because if that's not it, why are you avoiding me?" Lance stepped closer, and Keith held his breath to stop himself whimpering at how nice it felt to be in such close proximity again.

"I'm just busy, Lance." He took a step back to put a little distance between them.

"You've never studied a day in your life, Keith, you don't need to. But suddenly you're buried in a book every minute I'm around." Lance huffed, "Just tell me what's wrong. We tell each other _everything,_ remember?" He retorted the exact words Keith had used that night a week ago.

Keith exhaled, nostrils flaring in frustration.

"Lance, not everything is about you." He said, voice pleading, "I'm just stressed because exams are coming up. But I'm dealing with it, alright?"

Lance's mouth twitched into a worried frown, and he rubbed Keith's arm, "You're not on your own, Keith. If you're having trouble, I can help."

"I just... I'd rather work through this alone." Keith grumbled, "I'm not completely helpless, you know?"

Lance offered an uncommitted hum, biting his lip.

"Okay, but if it gets worse, you have to promise me you'll come to me."

"It's fine, Lance. I'm sleeping and eating fine." Keith sighed.

"No panic attacks?" Lance cocked his brow.

Keith pressed his lips together, gently shaking his head. Lance showing such concern over him, fussing over him and taking care of him, did nothing to quell Keith's feelings towards him.

"I'm managing fine." He said softly, "Really. If I wasn't, I wouldn't hide it from you."

Lance nodded, squeezing Keith's hands, "I know, I just... you've felt distant lately." He pouted, looking down at his feet sadly, like a kicked puppy. Keith swallowed, taking a deep breath before tenderly wrapping his arms under Lance's armpits, clinging tightly to his shoulders.

"Sorry." He breathed, "I... I'm not pushing you away, I just..." He huffed in frustration, struggling to find the words. Because really, what lie could he tell to stop himself blurting out, 'I'm painfully in love with you.'

Thankfully, Lance just smiled, brushing his cheek lightly.

"It's okay." He smiled, "Hey, you can make it up to me with a movie night this week. It feels like we haven't hung out, just the two of us, in ages."

"Yeah, that'd be... nice." Keith smiled, as Lance reached around the kitchen door to grab his jacket from it's hook. Keith frowned, "You're going out?"

Lance grinned, "Yeah, got a date." He winked.

"Oh?" Keith cocked his brow, "Someone else already?"

Lance scowled, "I'll have you know it's the same guy. He asked me out again, believe it or not." He feigned offence.

"Ah..." Keith went still. That hadn't occurred before. Lance was wonderful, but could be a little overbearing at first, especially with those he was interested in. Those that stuck around, though, were destined to adore him, "You really like him, then?"

"He's _great,_ Keith." Lance was suddenly beaming, "His name's Aiden, we met at the record store. I think you'd really like him, he's into all those indie bands you like."

"Oh... well that's great." Keith forced a smile, but it resembled more of a half-grimace, "Have fun."

"Shouldn't be too late, we're just going to see a movie." Lance waved, "See you later!"

"Bye!" Keith called, finally releasing the death grip he had on the counter top. He immediately scrambled to the couch, delving around for his phone that he'd left there earlier. He punched Pidge's number in immediately, gnawing on his thumb like a chipmunk.

She answered the call with an aggravated huff, "On a scale of one to ten, how bad of a gay crisis are you having right now?"

"Thirteen." He gulped, "He's got a date."

He could almost see her eyes rolling, "Lance has dates all the time, Keith."

He fell into the sofa, "A _second_ date." He emphasized.

Pidge was quiet for a moment before she breathed a quiet, "Oh, shit..."

Keith gulped, switching his phone into his other hand as he began to sweat.

"Okay, don't freak out. For all we know this is just a pity date." Pidge said, feigning collection, though Keith could tell she was panicking too.

"It's not." He insisted, "Every time Lance has a date he always has this look, like deep down, he knows it's gonna end badly. But this time he looked so... so optimistic, like he _knows_ it's gonna go well. Which means there'll be a third date, and a fourth, and-"

"You're spiralling, Keith." Pidge said softly, "Just wait for him to get home. You're probably panicking for nothing."

"If Lance gets a boyfriend... I don't think I could handle it." Keith swallowed, tapping his foot and squeezing his thumb as it ached sorely, "Shit, you guys were right." He sighed.

The other line was silent. Keith could tell Pidge didn't know what to say - she was no better at coping with these kind of situations than he was, and became incredibly tense when she found herself in them.

So he took a deep breath of collection, before saying, "Sorry, I didn't mean to unload all that on you. You're right, I should just wait and see." He ran his hand through his hair, hearing Pidge hum in agreement.

"Okay... you'll tell me how it goes?"

"Of course." He smiled softly, "You can go back to playing minecraft now."

Pidge huffed, tension broken, "I was _not_ playing minecra-"

"I can hear the music playing." Keith grinned, "It's okay, go punch some trees with ten year olds, I'll be fine."

"I'll have you know it's a perfectly-!"

He cut her off with a chuckle, tossing his phone behind him. He laced his fingers on his stomach, clucking his tongue idly while staring at the blank TV screen.

With a sigh he turned it on, resuming the documentary he'd been watching. He supposed all he could do was try and take his mind off things while Lance was gone.

Unfortunately, despite Lance insisting he wasn't going to be late, four hours had soon passed. Keith had binged almost six episodes of Blue Planet, and as enthralled as he was, couldn't stop his increasing speculation of what Lance and Aiden could possibly have been doing to result in them being out so long.

However when Lance arrived back home, with his lips chapped and his cheeks flushed, Keith had his answer. Not that he _wanted_ to know it.

Keith hadn't moved from his spot on the couch, and Lance fell beside him wistfully, wearing a big grin on his exhausted lips.

"I assume it went well?" Keith cocked his brow, glancing to Lance's rumpled shirt pointedly.

He expected Lance to make some wise-ass joke, or to punch him playfully, but instead he just sighed, nodding dreamily.

"I think..." Lance bit his lip, "I think this could be something really great, Keith." He turned to his friend with big eyes, "And I _know_ I say that every time. But this guy... he's incredible Keith. Have you ever been with someone, and just _known_ you were gonna fall for them? Like, there was no way you could possibly stop yourself."

Keith held Lance intense stare for as long as he could manage, whispering out a heartfelt, "Yes."

Lance beamed, "That's what it's like with Aiden." He bit his lip, "And he _actually_ feels the same! This is a big deal for me Keith, to like someone who likes me back."

Keith somehow summoned a small smile onto his face, patting Lance's shoulder, "I'm happy for you, Lance."

It was a lie, but Keith forced the words out anyway.

"Thanks, Keith. For... everything." Lance smiled.

"That's what best friends are for." Keith laughed half-heartedly, slapping his thigh in a _'I'm really ready to finish this conversation'_ kind of way.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed. I only stayed up to see how the date went and... well, everything's fine so I'm gonna sleep."

"Okay, mullet, I get the hint." Lance chuckled, reaching up to pull Keith down into a hug. Keith didn't have the opportunity to refuse as Lance wrapped him up in his arms. The joy radiating from his pores made Keith feel ill.

To his own surprise, Keith managed to get some sleep that night, but only after passing out from exhaustion after an hour of silent crying.


	3. Between a Fairytale and a Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s sad so buckle up kiddies.
> 
> As always if you mention any mistakes just lemme know in the comments, I really appreciate it! I read through and correct everything myself but of course I do occasionally miss a few things.
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Depictions of a Panic Attack

It started slowly, the thing between Lance and Aiden. Lance's phone would ping, and he'd immediately rush to answer it, smiling as he read and tapped away. Keith would hear them on the phone every night before bed, laughing and whispering back and forth. Keith began sleeping with three pillows, so he had something to covers his ears with.

He endured the many rants Lance would give him about Aiden, nodding and humming where appropriate, blocking out as much as possible to save himself a few pangs to the heart. Lance left the room frequently to take calls, and was out a few nights a week on dates. Keith, meanwhile, spent more time alone than he had in a very long time.

When Lance stayed overnight at Aiden's place for the first time, he returned in the morning glowing brighter than Keith had seen him in years.

He was beginning to feel entirely unnecessary.

The movie night Lance promised him was postponed twice before Lance finally found the time for him.

So there they were, Lance settling next to Keith with a bowl of popcorn as some Disney movie began playing (it was Lance's turn to pick). As soon as Lance was comfortable, Keith began to snuggle in, before rapidly reprimanding himself - it wasn't appropriate anymore. It never had been, really, Lance was just a naturally touchy person, and Keith had become accustomed to it.

However, just as Keith was pulling away, Lance took the initiative, wrapping his arm around Keith's shoulders, pulling him in. Keith swore quietly under his breath as his heart skipped a beat.

"God, I missed this." Lance sighed, "It's been so long since we've hung out, just us."

_Whose fault is that?_

"Me too." Keith murmured slowly, playing idly with his fingers as the movie continued on. He was barely conscious of what was happening on screen, just enough to be able to talk about it with Lance if he happened to bring it up, but the majority of his focus was on the point where he and Lance were touching.

Before he knew it, the movie was over and Lance was pulling away, and he felt like he could exhale again. Lance scooted to the kitchen to wash out the empty popcorn bowl, while Keith cleaned up, turning off the TV and the lights.

"Ready for bed, mullet?" Lance asked from the door of the kitchen, his voice soft, the contrast of the bright light behind him and the darkness of the living room making his silhouette glow angelically.

Keith nodded, following Lance towards their rooms. Lance stopped before reaching his door, smiling softly towards Keith.

"Wanna share?" He cocked his head, and Keith almost squeaked, "I know you haven't been sleeping well."

"We... probably shouldn't." He said, like it was obvious - which it _was._ Keith had been single pretty much all his life, other than a few flings here and there in a hopeless attempt to get over Lance. But even knew that people in relationships definitely _didn't_ share beds with other people.

Still, Lance looked baffled, brow furrowed and a self-deprecating expression on his face, like he was wondering what he'd done wrong.

Keith hurried to elaborate, “I mean, you have a boyfriend now. Think about how we are - the cuddling, sharing a bed? You think he'd be okay with that?" Keith said quietly, rubbing at his elbow. Lance blinked at the floor, lips twitching back and forth.

"That's why you were being so weird tonight." Lance sighed, "I guess... I guess he wouldn't. I just never thought of it that way."

Keith had to resist physically flinching.

Of course he didn't. He'd never think of Keith in that way.

"But you're still the most important person to me, you know that." Lance quickly added, stepping forwards, bringing Keith into a hug, "And if you ever need help sleeping, I'm here." 

Keith sighed, wrapping his arms loosely around Lance's waist, ends of his shirt wrapped around his fingers to hide how they were trembling.

"Of course." He whispered.

"And I'd like you to meet him, soon." Lance said, "You're my best friend, I really want you to like him."

Keith gritted his teeth, pulling away.

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds great." Keith agreed, because what else could he do?

"Awesome." Lance beamed, "Love you, buddy."

"Yeah... I'll, uh, I'll see you tomorrow." Keith smiled briefly, patting Lance's arm before ducking inside his room, resting his back against the door. He heard Lance's door shut moments later, and some brief shuffling, before the sharp sound of his phone ringing cut through the wall.

"Hey, babe..."

He sighed, head thumping back against his door. He stood there for a while. The joy Lance's voice suddenly contained was hard to miss through the thin wall they shared, and it kept him awake long after Lance stopped talking, and began snoring. He eventually managed to push himself off his door, falling into bed.

He was so tired, but he couldn't make himself sleep. He tossed back and forth in bed until the sun had risen, and Lance's alarm went off.

He’d thought he could never feel as low as he had all those years ago, when he'd first realised how hopeless these feelings for Lance were.

He was wrong.

═══════❁═══════

Keith was seriously beginning to question this whole roommate agreement.

Firstly, after a week and some strong ushering from Shiro, he'd began taking his sleeping pills again, for the first time in years. He hadn't told Lance, partly because he'd demand to know what had triggered it, and there's no way Keith could tell him the truth, and he was sick of lying to him.

He'd been introduced to Aiden the week before.

"This is my best friend, Mullet." Lance had proudly introduced him, jazz hands and all.

"It's Keith, actually." He'd interjected drily, "Nice to meet you."

The first thing he noticed was that Aiden was _tall,_ nearly as tall as Lance. He was lankier, though his face more than made up for it. He had delicate features, skin a light shade of tan, and a head of glossy blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you too, Keith. Lance has told me all about you." Aiden beamed, ignoring Keith's outstretched hand in favour for hugging him tightly. Lance giggled as Keith froze in shock, glaring at his friend in disdain over Aiden's shoulder.

He was Lance's type, and both his personality and physiology were entirely different to Keith's. He was kind and soft-spoken, and just as bubbly as Lance, while Keith was brash, the least approachable person in existence.

This brings us to the second reason Keith was seriously considering moving his stuff out, without notice. After they'd been introduced, Lance had started bringing Aiden round more and more, leading to the current situation - Lance, getting hot and heavy with his boyfriend on the couch, and Keith feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, the door slamming behind him. Aiden squeaked in surprise, eyes widening in horror as he sprung from Lance's lap.

Lance turned to Keith, smiling sheepishly, pupils blown out so lustfully it drove a knife through Keith's heart.

"S-Sorry-" Keith stuttered.

"It's fine! You're just- you're home early." Lance replied, a little out of breath.

"Class was cancelled, so..." Keith trailed off, digging the toe of his boot into the ground awkwardly.

Aiden popped back up, shirt rearranged properly on his torso, cheeks flushed, "Well we were just about to watch a movie. You should join us." He offered.

Keith immediately opened his mouth to respond, but Aiden cut him off.

"Please?" He said sweetly, "Lance talks so much about you. I'd like us all to spend more time together." Aiden smiled kindly.

_I'd rather swallow my own tongue._

Keith was about to voice this thought, albeit in kinder words, when he met Lance's gaze. He looked so hopeful, so enamoured by the thought of his boyfriend and best friend spending time together.

"Yeah." Keith's heart spoke before his brain could, "Okay then."

Aiden clapped - _clapped_ \- as Keith fell into the soft suede beanbag placed near the TV. It was mostly to keep Lance and Aiden as far out of his perspective as possible, but he couldn't miss Aiden the sound of their lips gently pressing together in a soft kiss.

He tried his hardest not to glare at the couple, at the arm Lance had tossed around Aiden's neck, or the way Aiden ran his fingers up and down it. He didn't pay attention to the movie either, just staring blankly at the screen, willing for it to end.

"I never noticed how soft your hands are..." He heard Aiden murmur at one point, making the mistake of turning his head, finding Aiden toying with Lance's fingers contentedly. Feeling nauseous, he spent the rest of the movie glaring at his lap.

The moment the credits began he sprung up, stretching and yawning exaggeratedly.

"You tired?" Lance asked, chuckling a little.

"Yeah..." Keith said through his yawn, "I'm gonna head to bed. Night you guys."

"Night Keith!" Aiden called, and Keith lifted an arm to wave behind him as he dragged his feet to his bedroom.

He'd just made it inside, safe and sound, when Lance's hand caught the door, stopping it form shutting.

"Hey," Lance bit his lip, "I'm really sorry about earlier. We shouldn't have-"

"Shut up, you don't have to apologise." Keith sighed with exasperation, "You were just doing what normal couples do."

"Still, we'll stay in my room for now, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Keith said softly, yawning once again into his sleeve. Lance smiled at his softly, reaching out his hand, most likely to ruffle Keith's hair, or pull him into a hug, when Aiden suddenly called his name.

"Lance?"

Lance froze, and Keith took the opportunity to shy away from his hand.

"He's waiting for you. You should go." Keith said quietly.

Lance gave him a weighted look, lip sucked into his mouth, maintaining eye contact for far longer than was normal. Keith was just about to ask whether something was wrong when Lance sighed, nodding and slinking over to the door.

"Night, mullet." He whispered, before the door shut, and the final sliver of light left the room. Keith padded over to his nightstand, pulling out the bottle of sleeping pills he'd been prescribed. Using the glass of water he'd left there this morning, he swallowed a pill, swilling more water around his mouth to eradicate the bitter taste.

He settled himself into bed, groaning when his phone began ringing from where he'd left it charging. He didn't need to bother checking the caller ID.

"What do you want, Shiro?" He answered gruffly, after patting around on his nightstand to seize his phone.

"Just checking you remember your medication." His brother hummed, "I know what you're like."

"I just took it." Keith mumbled. As he spoke, he heard Lance's door shut down the hall, Aiden's giggles and Lance's loud conversation leaking through to his room.

"What's that?" Shiro asked, the commotion seeping through the phone.

"Lance and his boyfriend." Keith groaned.

"O-Oh..." Shiro stuttered, "Are they...?"

"Nah, not with me around, they haven't stooped that low yet." He grumbled, nuzzling his face into the pillow for comfort.

"You sure you're okay? You can stay here if you want..." Shiro offered fretfully.

"I'd probably pass out behind the wheel, these new pills are pretty strong," Keith's yawn was impactful, "I'll be fine. Say hi to Adam for me?"

"Of course. And Keith?"

"Yeah?" Keith hummed sleepily.

"Lance is an idiot. He's missing out."

Keith snorted unattractively, "Thanks, mom."

"I'm serious. He'll figure it out too, one day. Maybe you'll have moved on by then, and _he'll_ be the one with a broken heart for a change." Shiro suggested, the idea far too pleasing to him if the cackle he released was any indication.

"Stop, you know none of this is his fault, Shiro." Keith mumbled grumpily, "I'm just another dumbass who fell in love with someone he can't have."

"I know... but I'm allowed to think he's an idiot."

Keith laughed curtly, rubbing his eyes, "Night, Shiro."

"Love you, Keith. Sleep well." His brother sighed, before an abrupt click cut them off. 

Keith rolled over in his bed, rolling his eyes as the laughter next door continued. He slammed a pillow over his head to muffle it out, closing his eyes and whispering quiet appreciation to whoever invented sleeping pills.

Thankfully, he didn't cross paths with Aiden for a while after that. He anti-stalked the couple at every opportunity, staying with Pidge or Shiro whenever Aiden was due to come round, and on one occasion concocting a case of food poisoning to get out of going to dinner with them.

Unfortunately, though, he knew he'd eventually have to lay eyes upon Lance's boyfriend again. Their one month anniversary rolled around at light-speed, and Keith had no excuse to back out of best-friend duty that night.

He sat idly on Lance's bed as his roommate scurried around, holding up different shirts and ties, groaning at every single opinion Keith voiced, despite asking for them.

"God, you have no taste." Lance groused, tossing away the red tie Keith had just told him he liked.

"Then why do you always ask for my help?" Keith rolled his eyes.

"Because best friends pick out clothes together!" Lance whined.

"Yeah, if they're _girls."_ Keith said pointedly, leaning back on his hands against Lance's bed, "I don't get this, you guys go out on dates all the time. Just dress like you usually do."

Keith almost squealed when Lance grabbed his shoulders, pulling him so close their noses were brushing. He grasped the bed sheets for purchase, pleading to any god out there to _please don't let me kiss him right now._

"This is an anniversary, mullet!" Lance shook him, "I have to look better than I've ever looked before, so he doesn't decide this month was a huge fucking mistake, or I'm not good enough for him, or-"

"Woah, slow down." Keith huffed, shoving Lance far away from him before he imploded, "First of all, don't ever say something so fucking stupid to me again. You're more than good enough for him - if anything I don't think he's good enough for you. Se-"

"But-!"

"Second of all!" Keith interrupted, "You could walk in wearing a fucking garbage bag and half the people in there would still _kill_ to get a chance with you." He folded his arms crossly, "You're _gorgeous_ Lance. So shut up." He was huffing passionately by the end of his rant, while Lance stared back at him with what almost looked like awe.

Lance was silent for a few seconds, before he grinned wider than Keith had ever seen. He was so captivated by it he didn't anticipate the hug, until Lance was crushing him with his arms.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Lance cooed teasingly into his ear.

"Shut up." Keith deadpanned.

"You think I'm gooorgeous~" Lance cooed, pinching his cheek.

"Great, now you're turning _me_ into a girl." Keith grumbled defensively, amazing himself with how he maintained composure, despite how fast his heart was hammering.

He'd just called Lance gorgeous. He'd practically _screamed_ that he thought he was the most goddamn beautiful person on the planet, and Lance _still_ hadn't realised he was in love with him.

Shiro was right, Lance really _was_ an idiot.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late!" Lance gasped, springing back, releasing Keith from the hug.

Keith sighed, lifting a few articles of clothing for the floor, "Then stop being dramatic and put some goddamn clothes on." Keith threw a shirt at him, "I'm gonna go wait outside."

"Okay." Lance beamed, brighter than the fucking sun, "Thank you, Keith. You always make me feel better."

Keith glanced away, swallowing, "No problem."

Keith stole past the door in a flash, slamming it quickly behind him. His legs were trembling as he clutched his shirt in shock, and his heart was beating so fast the blood rushing through his ears had made him temporarily deaf. He took a few deep breaths, waiting for the adrenaline to subside.

 _"Fuck."_ He cursed, stumbling into the kitchen and dousing his face with water in an attempt to cool himself down. He was a mess.

Lance's door opened as he was towelling off his face, the hair around forehead curling traitorously from the moisture. Lance padded out, dressed immaculately and smiling suavely, as if he hadn't been having a breakdown five minutes ago.

"I'm gonna take the silence as approval." Lance grinned, tapping Keith's nose playfully. Keith froze in shock, as if Lance had hit a pause button.

Lance stopped for a second, dragging his eyes over Keith's face, scrutinising, "You alright?"

"I'm- yeah." Keith exhaled for the first time in minutes, letting all the tension out through his breath, "Just tired, I guess."

Lance stared at him for a few more seconds before nodding, checking his watch, "Well no need to wait up, I'm staying over Aiden's tonight."

"Yeah, okay." Keith replied as Lance waltzed over to the door, shrugging on his jacket a grabbing his bag. Arms folded, Keith followed, scratching lightly at his arm.

"If you need anything-" Lance began, turning towards him.

"I'll call Shiro." Keith puffed, "Just go, enjoy your date. I'll be fine." He rolled his eyes playfully.

Lance stopped at the door, taking a deep breath, "You know... I hate leaving you alone. And you've felt so distant recently." Lance glanced at him from beneath his lashes, "You're _sure_ everything's alright, mullet?"

"I'm _fine."_ Keith insisted, "You have a boyfriend now, so of course we're not spending as much time together. What's important is that you're happy." Keith flicked his fringe playfully, and Lance looked back with what Keith's dumb heart might have mistook for adoration.

"You're happy too, right?" He bit his lip.

"Of course I'm happy." Keith said, voice husky, "Despite what you might think, my world doesn't revolve around you." He joked, though he didn't sound committed.

Lance seemed to buy it though, ruffling his hair.

"Okay, then mullet." He cocked his head affectionately, "I'd better get going."

"Have fun." Keith smiled quaintly as Lance slipped out the door, pressing his palm flat against it's surface once it was closed. He sighed, skulking away from the door, falling into his usual seat on the couch.

It wasn't the first time he'd spent the night alone in the apartment, but somehow this time hit a little harder. Soon enough, Lance would probably be moving out, getting his own place with Aiden, and Keith would be alone _every_ night.

He did his best to stay occupied, to keep his mind off things that would only guarantee a sleepless night. He watched a few movies, making it only halfway through the second before becoming restless.

This led him straight to the cleaning supplies. Those closest to him knew that in a real crisis, the only thing that calmed him down was cleaning. When everything else in his life was incurable, it was one thing he could take control of, could pour all his energy into, that didn't involve throwing pieces of furniture out of windows.

So he scrubbed every inch of the kitchen until it gleamed, hoovered up all the crumbs Lance and Aiden had left on the carpet from their movie nights, polished every one of the windows - he even managed to unclog the bathroom sink, which he and Lance had given up using months ago.

After a few moments of pondering he decided to venture into Lance's room, to empty out his overflowing trash. He rolled his eyes, finding the can upside-down beneath his desk. Reaching under, he lifted it up, fingers stilling on the bucket as what looked like hundreds of used condoms spilled out.

The serenity he'd built up over the past few hours shattered, and he felt bile rise in his throat. The can clattered onto the floor as he dropped it back into place, stumbling out of Lance’s room, into the cool air of the hallway.

It did little to help, however, as he began to hyperventilate, clutching against the grainy wallpaper for purchase.

 _"Shit."_ He panted, pacing as quick as he could towards the bathroom. Vision splotchy, he rifled around in the cupboard for his anxiety medication. However after a moment of fumbling he remembered he’d ran out a month ago, and with all the commotion of the past month, had forgotten to buy more.

"No, not tonight." He wheezed, clutching at his chest as he gasped for breath. Trembling, he pulled out his phone, dialling Shiro's number with uneasy fingers. It was only when the cool metal touched his cheek he realised he was crying, the wetness collecting on the screen.

After thirty seconds, the phone beeped unresponsively.

_'Hey, it's Shiro. I'm unable to come to the phone right-'_

Swearing, Keith tried Adam next, yielding similar results. He alternated between their numbers, falling further into hopelessness each time they failed to pick up.

With rapid breaths he tried to reel himself in, to suppress the panic, but it was fruitless. He couldn't do it alone, he needed help. He needed-

_"Lance."_

The name left his lips along with a sob, and he reached once again for his phone.

This time, his call was answered after only a couple seconds.

"Keith? Everything okay?"

Keith couldn't resist the cry of relief he gave when Lance spoke. He covered his mouth, forcing back his whimpers.

"Keith, what's wrong?" Lance's voice was suddenly laced with panic.

"I ca-can't, I can't _breathe-"_ Another choked cry cut him off.

In the background he heard faint mumbling, and then the scraping of chairs.

"I'm coming home." Lance replied urgently.

"N-No-" Keith choked, "Your date-"

"-is not nearly as important as you." Lance finished curtly, "I'll be there as soon as I can." His voice softened, "Do you need anything?"

Keith took a deep breath, shaking his head, forgetting for a moment that Lance couldn't see him.

"Just you." He breathed truthfully, without even meaning too.

Lance sighed softly in reply.

"Just hang in there, okay? Love you, Keith."

Keith felt even more tears trickling down his cheeks.

"I l-love you too." He croaked, and three beeps indicated Lance had hung up. Keith drew his knees up to his chest, seeking comfort in his own warmth. But then he thought of the urgency in Lance's voice, and how he'd dropped everything without hesitation to hurry back to him, and that warmed him instead.

Tipping his head back against the cold tile, he closed his eyes, silently pleading to the skies.

_'Hurry, Lance.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrey :(


	4. Between I Love You and Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya lovelies! Just a quick thank you for all the comments - I read every single one of them and they never fail to make me smile. I've gotten a lot of stuff along the lines of 'WHY WOULD U DO THIS TO ME' and I'm afraid this chapter is possibly the most angsty out of the entire fic so... sorry?

Keith hadn't moved an inch from his spot on the bathroom floor when he heard the door crash open, and Lance's hastening footsteps. It'd taken him all of ten minutes to make it home, which was impressive considering he'd been on the other side of town. Keith distantly wondered how many traffic laws he'd had to break to make that possible.

"Keith!"

He heard Lance call his name, but when he attempted to reply, all that left his hoarse throat was a painful croak. He couldn't move his legs either, they felt hollow and numb. All he could do was sit there and wait for Lance to find him.

Lance's voice came closer and closer as he poked his head into each room, until he was flying through the bathroom door, breathing a sigh of relief when he caught sight of Keith, the look of concern returning immediately when he realised how wet and red his face was from crying.

He sunk onto the floor, cupping Keith's damp cheeks. Keith quivered placing his hand over Lance's, words failing as he squeezed woefully instead.

"Sh, it's alright, I'm here." Lance hushed, pulling Keith towards him. Keith finally managed to project, a sob breaching his lips as Lance's warmth suddenly encompassed him. Lance rocked him carefully, kissing his head as Keith fell apart against him.

"I-I'm sorry." Keith stuttered, shivering from the cold, stale air of the bathroom. Lance stroked through his hair soothingly, scoffing as if Keith's apology were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"Don't be stupid." Lance insisted, "I don't understand, you've been doing so well. What happened?"

Keith exhaled shakily, burying his nose in Lance's chest sheepishly, "N-Nothing. It just... happened." He replied.

He could feel Lance becoming exasperated, could sense those blue eyes rolling above him.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how spotless the apartment is. You only clean when you're having a crisis." He mumbled into Keith's hair, "I know you better than anyone, remember?"

Keith felt like crying again, and Lance must have noticed, and he quickly caressed Keith's back, calming him instantly.

Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm just worried about you." He said softly, "You've been distant for a while, and now this? I can tell something's wrong." Lance lamented, fingers dancing over Keith's back in a soothing rhythm, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"It's... I'm just..." Keith huffed, failing to string together any form of sentence. He couldn't think of any lie that could possibly explain his recent behaviour, and the truth... there was no way he could tell Lance the truth.

Sensing his rising frustration, Lance hushed him.

"Hey, it's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He nuzzled Keith's forehead, and Keith nodded in reply. Lance smiled down at him, before grabbing his hand, Keith's heartbeat finally returning to it's regular, slightly stuttering rhythm.

"Come on, mullet, let's get you to bed." Lance used his hold on Keith's hand to tug him up, but didn't let go once they were standing. He maintained his tight grip as he guided Keith out of the bathroom, one arm wrapped securely around his waist to stop him stumbling.

They reached Keith's room, and with Lance's help he was soon burrowed beneath the covers in a wrinkly old shirt and some soft cotton pants. Lance sat besides him on the bed, elbow balanced on the mattress, chin in his palm. He stroked his fingers through Keith's hair.

"I remember touching your hair for the first time - I was shocked by how soft it is. I was expecting it to feel all wiry, like a broom, but it's more like silk." Lance said, a hint of awe to his tone, "I mean, you don't even condition it, how is that possible?"

"I don't know, it just grows that way." Keith mumbled into his pillow, exhaling contentedly as Lance danced his fingers over his head.

"Unfair." Lance grumbled, tugging on a strand with envy.

Keith peeked an eye open, sucking his lip between his teeth, "Will you tell Aiden I'm sorry? You know, for ruining your anniversary."

Lance smiled, "He was fine with it, Keith, really. He insisted I go, actually. He was pretty worried about you."

"Oh... well, I'm still sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your night." The fact Lance's boyfriend had been concerned for him did nothing to ease the guilt Keith felt. In fact, it made it worse.

"I'll tell him." Lance tapped Keith's nose, "Now, time for you to sleep. You look exhausted."

Keith nodded, sighing with reluctance. He glanced up at Lance, sitting up slightly, wearing a hesitant expression.

"Hey, Lance?"

"Yeah?" Lance replied.

"You can totally say no, but... would you stay with me?" Each word became quieter, until he was almost whispering the words down at his lap.

Lance's finger landed on his chin to gently tipped his head up, and Keith blinked in surprise as Lance forcefully thwacked him on the forehead. He gave Lance a look of offence as he rubbed the spot on his head, "Oi, what the hell was that for?"

"Idiot. Obviously I'm not leaving you alone tonight. Whether I'm in a relationship or not doesn't matter. You're my best friend, I'll _always_ be here for you." Lance said, almost furiously, and Keith had to try with all his might to keep the tears at bay. Thankfully, he'd cried away all the moisture in his body earlier.

In the end he just nodded, overcome with joy as Lance climbed beneath the covers, pulling Keith against his warmth.

"Thank you." Keith whispered thickly, and he felt Lance's face move into a grin above him.

"Anytime, mullet."

That night Keith slept better than he had in weeks, and without any assistance from his medication. For the first time in forever, his chest bloomed with hope, and with Lance wrapped around him in his bed, a final, silent tear of joy fell onto his pillow.

═══════❁═══════

The elation Keith had felt that night didn't last long, of course, as the next morning he was woken by the sound of Lance's phone ringing. Lance's soft, adoring tone made it clear it was Aiden, calling to check up on him. He listened to the tender exchange, feigning sleep as Lance assured Aiden Keith was feeling better. They continued to talk for a few minutes after that, Lance laughing softly and mumbling loving words through the phone.

When he'd finally tired of eavesdropping Keith stirred, shifting onto his back and rubbing his eyes. Noticing his movement, Lance wrapped up the conversation, saying his goodbyes.

"Okay babe, see you soon." He said quietly, before tossing his phone onto the bed. Turning to Keith, he smiled, "Morning, sleepy head."

Ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat, Keith tiredly replied, "Morning."

Lance released a muted chuckle as Keith sat up, shifting his hand over his mouth in an attempt to mask his obvious amusement.

"What?" Keith glared.

"Your hair, it's... _glorious."_ Lance cackled, teasingly flicking the prominent cowlick on top of Keith's head. Keith batted his hand away, climbing out of the bed haughtily.

"My bed head is nothing compared to your morning breath." He replied scornfully, and Lance's grin fell into a frown.

"I forgot how mean you get when you're tired." He huffed, also hopping out of bed, into the cold, crisp air of the morning, "Do you have any classes this morning?"

Keith sniffed, glancing at the clock on his bedside table, "In about an hour, yeah. Stats with Slav, engineering with Sanda, then a double period of astrophysics with Iverson" He grumbled. Lance shot him a look of pity. They shared a mutual hatred of the professor.

"Then you'll need coffee. I'll make some." Lance kissed Keith's cheek as if on impulse as he passed. Keith blinked in surprise, glancing at his friend, who seemed equally surprised by the action.

Lance quickly brushed it off though, smiling briefly before plodding towards the kitchen, feet heavy from fatigue. Keith nibbled on his lip, scratching away the tingling sensation Lance's kiss had left behind on his head.

He stayed, cocooned in the warmth of his comforter, until the aroma of coffee drew him from his room and into the kitchen. He paused, taking in the sight of Lance, wearing only a t-shirt and his boxers, carefully stirring creamer into two cups of coffee, humming a light tune to himself. It was domestic, and Keith wished more than anything to be greeted by that sight every morning for the rest of his life.

He bitterly discarded the thought, before continuing into the kitchen, Lance blinking up at the sound of his footsteps.

"You feeling better?" He asked, placing Keith's mug in front of him. Keith smiled when he realised it was the chalkboard one, with the message, _'don't worry, I think your bedhead is cute :)'_ scrawled on the side.

"Yeah." Keith smiled, taking a hefty sip from the mug, "Much. Thank you, again, for last night." His voice was as small as he felt.

"I told you, it's fine. I was so worried when I got that call, I practically ran out." Lance admitted.

"It was just a fluke, I promise." Keith insisted, "You don't have to worry so much." He said softly.

"I'll always worry about you, Keith." Lance placed his hand over Keith's squeezing, "You should accept it and stop trying to push me away."

Keith sighed heavily, nodding reluctantly, "Alright." He agreed.

"You should probably also remember to restock your anxiety medication when you run out." Lance said pointedly.

Keith glared, before sighing and nodding his head in agreement. Lance grinned triumphantly, taking a bite from his slice of toast.

He hummed, speaking around the crumbs, "Let's go out tonight, yeah? Just you and me. It's been ages since we've hung out."

Keith had to use all his strength to keep the smile at bay, worried he may break his face if it surfaced. He settled for a small upturn of lips, nodding happily.

"I'd like that." He said shortly, fearing his voice would lurch from over-excitement.

Lance didn't seem to notice how much happiness those few words had instilled in Keith, continuing, "You wanted to see that new romcom right?" Lance asked, "We should watch it. I'll book tickets if you buy dinner?"

Keith smiled, "Sounds good. Cubanos okay?"

Lance gasped, "The fancy ones from that restaurant by your college?"

"Uh huh."

 _"Marry me."_ Lance eyes glistened.

Keith purposefully ignored him, fearing his answer would be too enthusiastic. Glancing at the clock, Keith drained the last few sediments of his mug, "I better get going. I'll be back when classes end."

"Alrighty. Text me later?" Lance asked, "Just so I know you're feeling okay."

Keith cursed the way his heart did a slight flutter.

"Of course." He smiled forcefully, retreating to his room.

He put as little effort as he usually did into dressing himself, before heading out to the sound of Lance's cheery goodbye.

The university was a short subway ride away. Keith cursed himself for not bringing a coat as he waited on the cold platform, hugging himself protectively.

Still, he felt substantially lighter than he had the day before. Lance had that effect on almost everyone, with his sunny disposition and inviting warmth. There was something about it that made people want to be better, to be deserving of such a pure-heart. Little did they know, nobody could ever be good enough for Lance, at least, not in Keith's eyes.

The kiss Lance had planted on his cheek still lingered in his mind, popping up into his normal train of thought every few minutes, making his heart skip a beat. Excitement once again bubbled up within him as he thought of the night ahead. He knew it was pitiful to be so overjoyed by the thought of spending just a few moments alone with Lance, but he couldn't help himself. It was the mundane things that made him happiest.

The train ride was short, as was the trek from the station to the university. His first few classes dragged on. He lacked anyone to talk to besides Pidge, and they only shared one class. So instead he spent most of his time inside his own head, eagerly waiting for the time to trickle by so he could go home and see Lance.

Iverson's class was last. Keith waited idly for Pidge to trundle in; it was the only class where he could be seen interacting with anyone, and it was only because Pidge had been persistent enough to worm her way into his heavily guarded heart.

When she arrived, she was swaddled in what looked to be four layers of clothing, nose pink and lips chapped.

"What are you, a bug?" Keith chuckled as she plopped into the seat beside him, laughing harder when she stuck her middle finger up at him, the digit covered by two thick pairs of gloves.

"Shut up and gimme your arm." She seethed, shedding her coats and wrapping Keith's exposed arm around her, sighing in relief when she came into contact with the scorching skin.

He smiled slightly, resting his head on Pidge's as she settled in close.

"So, I got a text from Lance this morning..." She began, cut off by Keith's exasperated huff.

"Let me guess, he asked you to keep an eye on me?" He muttered.

"Ding ding ding." Pidge uttered monotonously, "So, what happened?" Pidge inquired, patting his hand, a little condescending.

"It was stupid." He sighed, "I just... it hurts a lot more than I thought it would. He and Aiden. And things don't seem to be slowing down." He glanced off, feeling Pidge sink further into him.

"We tried warning you." She said quietly, "I don't understand, why don't you just leave? We've been telling you this for a while, now." She pointed out.

Keith blinked down at her sad expression, lips thinning into a grimace.

"Because I love him. And... I can't help this part of me that hopes that maybe one day, he could feel the same."

He felt Pidge shift uncomfortably, "Keith..." She murmured.

"I know, I know." He sighed, "It's just all so confusing. The hand holding and hugging, I mean, he kissed my cheek this morning as if it were nothing. What am I supposed to make of that?" Aggravated, Keith ran his spare hand through his hair.

"Lance is just a physical person. He always has been, especially with you." Pidge countered, "You can't let what you want to be true cloud your judgement, Keith, it'll hurt you even more in the end."

Iverson entered before he could reply, slamming his briefcase onto his desk, instantly ending the soft chatter of the room. Pidge gave his arm a final squeeze, shifting back into her seat.

Keith hardly payed attention the entire class, mulling over Pidge's advice. Those around him had made it clear they wanted him to leave, to put as much distance between himself and Lance as possible. And deep down, he knew that was what was best. But his head and his heart had never worked in sync, and he'd always seemed to follow the whims of the latter.

By the time the class rolled to an end, his page remained entirely blank. The elation he'd felt that morning had fizzled into unnerving anxiety.

"Keith, I didn't mean to-" Pidge began, as he stood from his seat.

"It's okay." He said faintly, "You're right."

"I don't want to be." She replied softly, grabbing his arm before he could dash out.

He sniffed, seeing her flinch, "I just... I wanted it so badly." His breath hitched and Pidge pulled him in, smoothing down his hair. It dawned on him then that he hadn't even brushed it before running out.

"You have to do what's best for you now, Keith. No more worrying about his feelings - he's hurt you plenty, even if he didn't know he was doing it. You deserve to be happy too."

He nodded, rubbing at his eyes. Blinking around the quiet classroom, he felt at ease for the first time in what felt like years.

"I'm going to move out." He said decisively, "I'll tell him tonight. He has Aiden to take care of him, now. He doesn't need me, so... I need to learn to live without him, too."

Pidge sighed softly. Despite all the pressure she'd put on him to move out, she looked as if Keith's decision brought her great sorrow.

"Do you want to go get coffee, talk some more?" She asked quietly.

Keith shook his head, gnawing on his lip, "I can't put it off any longer. I'll go home, and I'll tell him over dinner."

She licked her lips, "Text me later?"

Keith nodded, grabbing her wrist and wrapping his arms around her. She moulded into the embrace, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"I'm proud of you." She whispered.

He swallowed, nodding with lack of conviction.

"Thanks for everything, Pidge." He ruffled her hair affectionately, looping his bag over his shoulder, "Especially for not saying 'I told you so.'"

"Yeah, well, I can't guarantee Shiro won't." She grinned, following him out of the classroom, "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, waving as they walked turned separate directions down the hall. He waved after her, hand surprisingly still despite the daunting task ahead.

Riding the sudden wave of determination, Keith ducked inside the restaurant a short walk from the campus, ordering Lance's greatly anticipated Cubanos. Steaming bag in hand, he rode the train in silence, without any music, worried the slightest distraction would make him second guess himself.

Thankfully, for the first time he could remember, the train ran without delay, bringing him home within thirty minutes. He took the stairs rather than the elevator, using the extra time to mull over exactly what he'd say to Lance. He could picture his expression already, his confusion, the sad pull of his lips-

Keith shook the image from his head. He wouldn't let it deter him. Not when he was finally doing something for himself.

He reached their apartment door. His hand was sweating, though he blamed it on the steaming bag of food he was clutching. He took a deep breath of conviction, using his key to open the door.

Keith expected to find Lance waiting with the table set for dinner. He expected Lance to run up to him and snatch the bag from his hands, eager to get his hands on his food. He expected things to be like before, so that he might indulge in some normalcy before he said goodbye.

However instead of any of that, he found Lance just behind the door. He wasn't stood there for Keith, either, awaiting his arrival.

No, instead he was half-naked, with Aiden pressed up between him and the wall. They were kissing so passionately they didn't even notice the door swing open, noisily heaving breath into each other's mouths.

"Mm, _fuck."_ Aiden moaned softly, returning Lance's kisses with equal enthusiasm.

Keith's breath left him all at once, chest lurching at the sudden loss of air. The bag he'd held so carefully hit the floor, the sound causing Lance and Aiden to lurch apart in surprise.

There could be no mistaking the hurt in Keith's face, he knew. He didn't want to hide it, he was _tired_ of hiding it every time Lance broke his heart. He lacked the energy to do so. So instead he let Lance see, let him see everything he was feeling.

"K-Keith..." Lance stuttered, bashfully attempting to shield Aiden's dishevelled body from sight.

However he soon registered Keith's wounded expression, lips parting and eyes widening in surprise, hand reaching out to him.

He didn't get the chance, though. Keith stumbled away from the touch as if it were venomous, slamming the door behind him as he fled the apartment, the Cubanos, and Lance.

He made a beeline for the elevator, chest heaving. He heard the door opening, heard Lance's hastening footsteps as he ran after him, tugging his shirt back on. Keith jabbed his finger into the elevator button repeatedly, praying for it to reach him before Lance did.

A hand took hold of his wrist just as the elevator pinged, presenting Keith's chance to escape. But Lance's grip was tight, as he stared down at Keith in bewilderment.

"Keith, I'm sorry, he just came by to see if you were okay." Lance explained, panting slightly. Keith refused to meet his gaze, wrenching his hand away from Lance.

"It's fine." He stepped into the elevator, but Lance slammed his palm over the doors, holding them open.

"Keith, come on, just come back-" Lance pleaded, and Keith felt something akin to fury rising within him.

 _"No,_ Lance." He said irately, finally meeting Lance's gaze. His friend's mouth went slack in shock as he observed the frustration in Keith's eyes.

"I-I can't do this anymore." Keith continued, head shaking.

Lance's forehead crinkled, "Do _what?_ Keith, what's going on?" He spoke softly, as if Keith were a wild animal he was frightened to provoke.

"Nothing!" Keith spat.

"Well clearly there's something!" Lance countered, "For once, would you just _talk to me?"_ He insisted, growing further frustrated.

Sensing Lance's unease, Keith took a breath, lowering his tone. He swallowed his guilt as he took Lance in. He lacked his regular, sunny expression. Instead his face was crinkled with worry and concern, blue eyes filled with confusion. Keith had worked for so long to keep that expression at bay, but there it was, his hard work crumbling away in front of him.

He bit his lip harshly, fists clenched, "I'm... sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just-" He sighed.

_desperately in love with you_

"-overwhelmed." He finished, "And I _miss_ you. I'm glad you're happy, Lance, I really am, I'm just having trouble adjusting. It was just us for so long, and now..."

Lance took a step forward, but didn't reach out to touch him, like he usually did. It hurt more than Keith expected.

"God, Keith... I'm sorry. You've been so distant, lately, I didn't know how to approach you. I've really missed you too." He offered a small smile, "I didn't mean to upset you, I swear."

"It's... it's okay." Keith murmured, "I mean, I guess it had to happen eventually."

Lance's head tilted to the side, like a baffled puppy, "What did?"

"Us, changing. We're not always going to be best friends that have movie marathons, and talk to each other-"

Lance suddenly looked furious. Hand still on the elevator door, he placed his hand on his hip.

"What do you mean?" He looked offended by the words.

"I'm just being realistic!" Keith exclaimed, "People grow apart. They get boyfriends, they get too busy for their best friends."

"That isn't going to happen to us, Keith." Lance said confidently, "Is that why you've been acting so weird? You think I'm going to leave you?" He wet his lips, tilting his brows in concern.

"You will! You _are._ Even if you were to break up with Aiden, even if you never got into another relationship, it wouldn't make a difference. We were always destined to grow apart eventually." Keith protested.

"What makes you so sure, huh?" Lance looked down at him, aggravated, "I mean, why even be my friend? Why move in with me, if this is how you felt?" Keith could see everything he'd feared surfacing in Lance's face, in his words. He was realising, he was understanding.

"I'm sure because I'm already at my breaking point! And I never let you go because I thought that torturing myself would be easier than _this."_ Keith gestured between them.

Lance shook his head, "I don't understand, have I done something? If I did something just tell me what I can do to fix it-" Lance pleaded, grabbing his hand. In a moment of weakness, Keith relaxed into the touch. He felt the first few tears surfacing, threatening to spill.

"You never did anything, Lance." He choked on a laugh, "That's the worst past. You never did anything, all of this is my fault. I'm not angry with you." He insisted.

"Than why are you acting like this? You must be saying all this for a reason! Just _tell me!"_ Lance yelled.

And suddenly, Keith didn't have the will, nor the strength to hold it in anymore. With a furious huff, he opened his mouth.

"Because you're with Aiden!" He barked.

Lance's grip went lax, and Keith's hand fell from his. His eyes widened in shock.

"You're kissing him, you're dating him, and all of it, everything you do fucking _kills_ me." Keith choked, breathing jagged and incomplete.

"Y-You..." Lance cleared his throat, speaking quietly, "You told me you were okay with it."

Keith laughed harshly, "I lied, Lance! I lied, like I've been doing ever since I met you!" He let the truth tumble from his lips, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it now.

"W- _why?"_ Lance breathed, swallowing audibly.

"Because if I told you the truth, I'd lose you." Keith snivelled, "You know what I've been wanting to say? You know why I want to gouge my god damn eyes out every time I see you with him?" Keith took a step forward, glaring defiantly at Lance.

Lance didn't even try to respond, looking the most helpless Keith had ever seen them. He continued, nonetheless.

"I want you to be with _me."_ He stated boldly, and it was instant relief, "Because I'm in _love_ with you, Lance. I've been wildly, painfully, blow-my-brains-out in love with you since we were kids."

The wetness on his cheeks suddenly registered, and he came to the realisation that he was crying - they both were, Lance's tears collecting in his dimples as he gaped at Keith in a stupor.

"It was okay when I thought you were straight." Keith continued, worried he'd never be able to stop the confessions fleeing his mouth, "But after you came out, it was so much _worse,_ because I knew that it wasn't because I'm a guy that you don't love me. It's because I'm just not what you want." He sniffled.

Lance shook his head in disbelief, mouth parting and closing like a stupefied goldfish.

"You're..." He cleared his throat, "You're in _love_ with me?" He rasped, throat raw.

Keith glanced away. It suddenly dawned on him just how loud they'd been. He glanced over Lance's shoulder, but Aiden was nowhere to be seen.

"Why, _why_ didn't you tell me this sooner?" Lance demanded, tone suddenly filled with rage.

Keith scoffed, baffled by the words, "Lance, how could I have possibly told you before?"

Lance threw his hands out, "Like this! Except _years_ ago, so you could have saved yourself all this pain!" His hands flew up, releasing the elevator door, and Keith took the opportunity to press the button for the ground floor.

"I already knew you didn't want me." He mumbled, "I don't think I could bear to hear you actually say it. And I could tell you I tried to get over you but... that'd be a lie, too." He laughed in disdain.

The doors began to close, but Lance slammed his hand in the way once again.

"No, don't go." He implored, "Just... just stay," His voice cracked, "I need you to stay."

They were still crying silent, salty tears together. Of all the reactions Keith had envisioned, he hadn't expected his confession to bring Lance this much _grief._

"Would telling you have changed anything?" Keith asked, looking at him with glassy eyes.

Lance opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He looked lost for words, baffled by the question. Keith forced a smile, knowing he'd sob if he didn't. He took a step back, distancing himself from Lance.

"Okay." He nodded with conviction, smile cracking, "It's okay." He swallowed, "I'm gonna go. I'll stay with Shiro and Adam.".

"Wh-When will you be back?" Lance's lip trembled. Keith glanced away, into the dim corner of the elevator.

"I think it's for the best if I don't. I'll come get my stuff another time."

Lance cleared his throat wetly, rubbing his dehydrated eyes. He took hold of Keith's hand desperately.

"I don't want- no, I _can't_ lose you, Keith." He whispered, voice snagging in his throat, leaving him as a needy croak.

"It was bound to happen eventually." Keith replied, failing to return the grip Lance had on his hand, "I knew I couldn't keep you to myself forever."

Lance's hand dropped, hanging limply at his side, though Keith wasn't sure if he noticed. The doors closed before Lance could stop them, leaving him alone in the hall, fist clenching as he slammed it into the cold metal.

Keith was too far gone to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *glances at the river of tears* *jumps in* *swims around*


	5. Between Love and a Waste of Time

After arriving at Shiro's, Keith spent a good time crying into his shoulder before explaining what had happened. What he'd done. Shiro rocked Keith, holding him in his arms for hours until he finally collapsed from exhaustion, red-eyed and croaky.

He woke a few hours later, still dressed in his clothes from the night before and neatly tucked beneath a comforter on the couch. Adam was waiting next to him with breakfast, hand resting in his hair, like he'd been stroking it comfortingly before Keith had stirred.

"What's the time?" Keith croaked, voice hoarse as he opened a single eye.

"Doesn't matter. Eat." Adam said softly, pushing the plate forward. He kept his position as Keith wolfed down his eggs and bacon, allowing the meal to divert his attention from his aching heart upon realising just how hungry he was.

The plate was polished clean by the time he was done, instantly replaced in his grasp by a mug of hot chocolate. He let it warm his hands as Adam took a seat on the coffee table opposite him, resting his forearms on his knees.

"So.. what are you going to do now?" He finally asked, and suddenly, Keith felt the urge to cry again, as it dawned on him what he had done. He swallowed it down using strength he didn't know he had, shrugging his limp shoulders.

"I just... I can't face him. I need time, and so does he." He replied with conviction.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you like." Adam patted his knee. Keith smiled at him gratefully, glancing around.

"Where's Shiro?"

Adam sucked on his top lip, "He went to your apartment, to get some of your things..." Keith froze, "He thought it'd be easier."

Keith took a deep, shaky breath, staring at his lap glumly.

"This wasn't how it was meant to go." He said softly, "I thought I'd have more time, I... I wasn't meant to just scream it at him."

"I know." Adam sighed, "But at least you got it off your chest. It's up to Lance to decide, now, what he wants to do."

Keith glanced at the window, at the cold winter morning, feeling his heart pulse anxiously.

"What if... he wants us to go back to the way we were?" He uttered, tone laced with panic, "I don't think I could do that." He shook his head.

"He won't. He knows you better than anyone, remember? He would never want to make you sad, Keith, I think that's why it upset him so much - because he'd been hurting you for years, and never even knew it."

Keith nodded, realising how right Adam was, even through the slumbering fog in his brain that he still hadn't shaken off.

"I expected him to be shocked, or even angry, but... he just looked _sad."_ Keith's heart clenched at the memory of Lance's downtrodden expression, so different to the joyful one Keith was used to.

"It's better he know, Keith. There's no way you could have held it in forever. It's all out in the open, now. No more secrets." Adam assured him, squeezing his forearm, "Things will work out, I promise." He smiled congenially.

Keith forced a smile of his own.

Meanwhile, only a few miles away, Shiro was stood in the very elevator Keith had fled in only hours before. It whirred rhythmically as it lifted him up to Keith and Lance's floor. The halls were quiet, it was so early in the morning not a single soul passed him as he walked.

He'd swiped Keith's key from his pocket after he fell asleep. He used it to unlock the door quietly, conscious of Lance, who was likely still sleeping down the hall. He crept in, stilling when he spotted a figure sat upright on the couch.

"Lance?"

Lance flinched at the sound of his name, glancing over his shoulder. Shiro couldn't help the pitying clench of his heart as he took in Lance's red-rimmed eyes and sunken brow. He clearly hadn't slept, and if he had managed to, it'd been a brief and turbulent rest.

"Shiro?" Lance mumbled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just picking up some stuff for Keith." He said quietly. The mention of his name made Lance sag, as he glanced towards Keith's bedroom door mournfully.

"Right...." He glanced down at his lap, "How... how is he?" He seemed unsure whether the question was appropriate.

Shiro walked quietly over to the couch, falling beside Lance, to the boy's surprise.

"He's in no better shape than you. Did you sleep?" Shiro cocked his head, concerned.

Lance blinked, "I don't know. I think so?"

Shiro sighed, rising from his seat and entering the kitchen. He silently poured a cup of coffee, returning minutes later and placing it in Lance's hand. Lance didn't seem to register it until the warmth spread to his hands, and he glanced down at it in surprise.

"Did you know?" He asked numbly, after taking a sip. Shiro swallowed.

"Yes, I did."

Lance suddenly looked overcome with emotion, as he sighed raggedly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"He wanted to protect your friendship. You mean so much to him, Lance." Shiro said, "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"He's everything to me, too." Lance said quietly, thumbing the handle of his mug, "I just... I feel awful, that he was hurting for so long."

Shiro patted his shoulder, "He just needs time. I suggest you use yours to figure out what you want to do."

Lance nodded slowly, mouth twitching.

"Do you think he'll ever come home?" He blinked up at Shiro with a glossy gaze.

"Do you want him to?" Shiro countered, "He was a wreck, Lance. I don't think either of us wants him to feel like that again."

Lance sighed glumly, "No," He agreed, though it hurt him to do so, to imagine their apartment without Keith in it, "I-I miss him, Shiro."

Shiro sighed, unable to resist the impulse to grab Lance's shoulders, and drag him forwards into a clumsy embrace. He rubbed Lance's back reassuringly, mumbling into his ear.

"I know."

He stood from the couch, plodding towards Keith's room. He returned around five minutes later, holding a large cardboard box. Lance spotted clothes, and a few of Keith's favourite trinkets inside, including his favourite dagger.

"I should get going." He said softly, "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be alright." Lance cleared his throat, "Take care of him okay? I can't do it myself, so..."

Shiro looked at him, heavy with emotion, "I know you love him too, Lance." He said, "You just need to figure out if it's the same kind of love he feels."

He left without another word, without even giving Lance a chance to reply. Alone again, in the silent apartment, Lance reached into his pocket, retrieving his phone. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew what he had to do first.

Flicking through his contacts, he tapped out a quick message, to Aiden.

_'Come over. We should talk.'_

He received an equally curt reply soon after, telling him Aiden would be there within 30 minutes. He used the time to freshen himself up a little, shaving the light stubble that'd accumulated over his jaw, and using the cold water to shock himself awake, hopefully extracting some of the redness from his eyes.

Once dressed he took a seat on the couch, rubbing his hands over his thighs nervously. Considering what he was about to do, he expected to feel sad, or remorseful -- and he did. However it dimmed in comparison to the regret he felt towards Keith.

When he heard the intercom buzz, Lance rushed to answer, letting Aiden into the building. He unlocked the door, resting against the wall anxiously for the few minutes it took for Aiden to come up.

It swung open, and by the expression on his face, he'd already deduced what was coming, clever thing that he was.

"Hi..." Lance breathed deeply. Aiden blinked up at him under thick, blonde lashes, waving a little awkwardly. Lance cleared his throat as Aiden shut the door, not bothering to even toe off his shoes. They remained stationary in the doorway, in stagnant, uncomfortable silence.

"You, uh, left without a word last night." Lance continued.

"It seemed pretty private. I didn't want to interrupt." Aiden replied, rubbing his neck.

Lance sighed sadly through his nostrils, stepping forwards, folding his arms dejectedly.

"So you, uh, you heard?"

Aiden shuffled nervously, "I heard enough to confirm what I've suspected all along. Keith's in love with you." He said bluntly. Lance's lips thinned into a flat line, as he rubbed his brow.

"Aiden, I'm... I'm so sorry-"

"Do you love him?" Intense, evergreen eyes were suddenly fixed on him, Aiden's entire expression conveyed entirely in that stare.

"Yes." Lance answered, almost instantly and without hesitation, "I don't know if it's in the same way he loves me." He quickly continued, "But I know there'll never be anyone more important than him. He's a part of me, and-"

"And I'm not." Aiden finished, glancing away from him, unable to meet his eyes, "I understand."

"Aiden." Lance said urgently, finally managing to take hold of his hand, "You need to know, I was serious about you. I... I think you're great. I just... I need to focus on fixing my relationship with Keith before I even think about-" He cut himself off, breathing deeply.

To his surprise, Aiden squeezed his hand. Blinking up, he found Aiden staring at him with sympathy. Lance saw him take a breath, and swallow, before releasing his hand.

"I'm glad you told me." He whispered, "I was serious about you too. It's just..."

"Bad timing."

Aiden shrugged, "It's more like... it just wasn't meant to be. It wsa fun while it lasted, but I think we both know who you want, Lance, even if you haven't come to terms with it yet."

He turned back to the door, turning the handle, glancing over his shoulder a final time.

"He's your everything, I knew it from the moment I saw you two together." He said seriously, "Don't fuck it up, love like that doesn't come around too often."

Lance chuckled, "I'm really gonna miss you..." He said sincerely, and Aiden gave a genuine smile.

"Stay in touch, okay? I wanna know if it works out. And if it doesn't... well, I'm here, though I won't be forever." He winked, "I'm a catch, you know?"

Lance grinned, "Yeah, you are." He folded his arms, chuckling self-deprecatingly, "I promise, I'll stay in touch."

Aiden smiled, fluttering his fingers, "I'll see you around, Lance." He called, before flouncing out of the apartment.

And for the first time in weeks... Lance felt at peace.

Glancing towards Keith's bedroom door, he felt something heavy settle in his chest. He would give Keith the time he needed, but there was no way he was letting him go.

It was like Aiden had said. He was his everything.

═══════❁═══════

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Moonlight creeping through his curtains, Lance sat up with a yawn. Reaching over, he declined the incoming call that'd woken him, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He hadn't meant to fall asleep when he'd crawled into bed earlier in the afternoon, but he was too exhausted to resist. Between classes and all the turbulent emotions he was enduring, he hadn't a drop of energy left. Chin resting on his hand, he gave a great sigh.

It'd been more than four weeks since Keith had left. He'd made no effort to contact Lance, not even a short text to tell him he was okay. Despite his promise to give Keith time, he'd been restless in his absence.

At college Keith was a ghost, with no shared classes to bring them closer together. He'd distanced himself from campus just in case Lance happened to be around. Every now and then Lance would see Keith's hair in the crowd, but before Lance could reach him he was gone again. 

Slowly, he found himself slipping into a painful new way of life. One without Keith.

It hurt to even think that he may not be coming back at all, so he didn't. Pidge and Hunk checked in every day, whether in person or though the phone. Even Shiro had swung by to check on him a few times, though he claimed it was only to get stuff for Keith. He would take one look at Lance and sigh, and then cook him a meal, refusing to leave until he ate

"You don't have to do this, Shiro, really." Lance had insisted on Shiro's third visit, "I'm doing okay."

"Keith said you don't eat when you're stressed or upset, so he sent me to come check on you." Shiro had said, continuing to stir vegetables around a pan, "I figured he was being overzealous, but it seems not. You've lost weight, and your fridge is empty. So _yes,_ I do have to do this, because right now, he can't."

It stole away any kind of retort Lance had, hearing Keith's name. Hearing that despite everything, he was still worrying about Lance, had even sent his brother to make sure Lance hadn't accidentally starved himself, gave him a perplexing sort of joy.

"Thank you." He eventually responded, though it took him about a minute to muster up any discernible sound.

He was a mess without Keith and he knew it, had been told so by every one of his friends. He was uncharacteristically unkempt, hair untidy from lack of care, and skin pallid from malnutrition. He'd eventually stopped looking in the mirror altogether, terrified of what he'd find.

Along with basic self-care, he struggled to maintain his usual disposition. It was easy at first, to pretend like everything was okay, but as the days passed, as he realised Keith wasn't coming back any time soon and the ache for his presence worsened, he found it harder and harder, becoming less outspoken until he rarely spoke at all. His classmates expressed their concern to each other, whispering behind him as he walked the halls, and he even caught professors sending worried glances his way.

But despite all of that, the worst thing was how much he _missed_ Keith. Every hour or so he'd open his phone and go to Keith's number, fingers hovering over the keyboard. He didn't even know what he wanted to say, but he ached for Keith's voice, for his conversation so much that it hurt.

 _'You promised you'd give him time.'_ The nagging voice in his head told him. It'd been a regular presence lately, there to keep Lance in check whenever he came close to dialling Keith's number, or storming into Shiro and Adam's apartment to drag him back home.

With a groan, Lance tugged furiously at his hair, greasy at the roots.

The sound of the door opening caused him to freeze, heart skipping a beat. Only two people owned keys to their apartment, and his were in his jacket pocket, meaning...

He sprinted to his door, skidding on the wooden flooring as he poked his head into the hall.

"Keith?" He called hopefully. However his heart sunk when he spotted the shadow of the person on the near wall, realising it was far too short to be his roommate. Pidge appeared from around the bend of the wall, folding her arms, wearing a distasteful expression.

"You left your door unlocked, idiot." She scorned, "You're lucky you didn't get robbed. Why didn't you answer my call?"

Lance made a gruff sound, turning back towards his bed without answering.

Pidge grabbed the back of his robe, pulling him back, "Ohhh no you don't, you're getting in the shower, _right_ now." She shoved him towards the bathroom, "Hunk will be here in half an hour."

"Why is Hunk coming?" He mumbled, letting Pidge steer him.

"If you'd answered your phone, you'd know." She scowled, "We're going out, and you're coming."

Lance halted, feet planted to the floor. Pidge continued to shove, but it was useless when Lance was pushing back.

"I'm not really in the mood, Pidge." He said flatly. She put her hands on her hips as he walked towards the kitchen to pull a mug out of the cupboard. His eye caught on the chalkboard mug, the last message still written on it, smudged and faded.

Lance swallowed deeply, pushing it aside to retrieve a simple red one instead.

Pidge wrinkled her nose as she entered the kitchen. There was an avalanche of dirty dishes in the sink, and the trash was overflowing. Lance fitted right in with his lazy attempt at dressing himself, and his unruly hair that hadn't seen a brush in two days.

"Keith was right, you truly are helpless on your own." She sighed, padding over to the sink, "I'll do these, you go shower."

"I was gonna make tea..." Lance mumbled.

"I'll make it, it'll be waiting when you get out." Pidge snatched the mug, "You are _coming_ tonight, you hear me?"

"I told you, I'm not in the mood." Lance huffed, nostrils flaring, "Trust me, nobody wants to be around me right now."

Pidge scowled, "Of course they don't wanna be around a guy who doesn't shower. Go clean up, then we'll leave." She patted his arm forcefully, "Please, Lance, Allura's been really worried about you. Just come for a few hours. It'll do you some good to forget about Keith for a while."

Lance scoffed - as if he could _forget_ about Keith. Keith's absence had punched a hole through him, right where his heart used to be. Every aspect of his life was barren without him. Every movie he watched, he longed to have Keith pressed into his side. He made too much coffee every morning, mechanically pulling out two mugs before remembering. Even his bed felt colder, and the apartment was missing his smell.

He was present in Lance's dreams, too, beautiful and smiling, and not always clothed. Lance wasn't _that_ dense, he couldn't just brush it off as the longing for a friend. Maybe that'd been enough before, when Keith had seemed so out of reach, so far above him. But not anymore.

He froze, just as he was about to cross the kitchen threshold.

"I'm in love with him." Lance muttered, eyes wide, hand clutching the door frame.

Pidge side eyed him, continuing to scrub at Lance's dishes. She remained quiet, face passive, unperturbed.

"I've loved him this whole time." His eyes widened comically, _"Fuck,_ I'm such an _idiot!"_ Lance rubbed his hands over his face, "And now he's gone. He thinks he's not good enough when he's _perfect."_

Pidge exhaled, and Lance could have sworn he detected relief in her tone, "Then you should talk to him." She said softly, _"After_ go show Allura you're alive."

Lance nodded slowly.

"You should probably shower, too." Pidge added with a grin. Lance rolled his eyes, whacking her over the head, plodding out.

"You're insufferable." He frowned.

"Hey, if I hadn't dragged you out of bed you'd still be moping around like an idiot." She said pointedly, "Now go get in the shower, before I shove your head in this dirty dish water instead." She threatened, sounding serious enough for Lance to quicken his pace.

Under the warm shower water, he had only one thing on his mind, and that was Keith. All his little quirks that'd been so mundane to Lance before he now realised are what he missed the most - _loved_ the most. The way he puffed his cheeks out when he was frustrated, or snorted if he laughed too hard. What Lance had brushed off as mere fondness he now realised was actually a deep and turbulent adoration. How on earth hadn't he realised how in love he was sooner?

Lance always took pride in how comfortable Keith seemed to be around him, how he'd fall asleep with Lance's fingers dancing over his back, and possibly what had hurt him most about Keith's confession is that for years, he'd been hurting Keith without even meaning to.

He'd never hurt him again, he vowed, under the steady, cleansing beat of the water

═══════❁═══════

Elbows resting on the counter top in front of him, Keith took a long sip of his tequila with a satisfied hum. Shiro and Adam were off dancing, leaving him in his own company. They'd insisted on taking him out to celebrate the end of the semester.

He was in much higher spirits, and had agreed without hesitation, much to their surprise.

Lance would be proud of him, he mused.

He shook his head, as if the thought would fly out from the force. Despite successfully keeping his distance for a month, he couldn't help the occasional, throwaway thought of Lance that'd appear. The time apart had helped, though, as he found himself settling into his new way of life easier than expected. He found enjoyment in everyday activities, now they weren't overshadowed by the constant stress of unrequited love.

The thought of moving on wasn't so terrifying anymore, and no longer hung over him when he tried to sleep. The bags under his eyes were long gone, and his complexion had brightened. Now when he looked in the mirror, he finally looked like himself again.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice sounded beside him. Turning round, Keith met soft brown eyes, framed by long, dark lashes. He was handsome, it was clear, now Keith's eyes were no longer seeing the world through a Lance-tinted filter.

"Your drink's almost finished - let me buy you another one?" He asked smoothly, arm resting on the counter next to Keith. Keith placed his chin on his hand, glancing the man up and down appreciatively.

"I don't let people buy me drinks." Keith stated, and the guy's mouth twitched regretfully, "But you can have a seat, if you want."

He grinned, sliding into the chair next to Keith's with ease.

"You here with anyone?" He asked, after ordering a beer for himself.

"My brother," Keith replied, wiping his hands on his jeans, wet from the condensation of his glass, "But he seems to have disappeared with his fiancé."

"So I get you all to myself. Lucky me." The man tilted half of his mouth up in a smirk, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms, clearly trying to show off the width of his biceps.

Keith leaned forwards so he was next to his ear, clucking, "Only if you can keep me interested enough to stay."

The man chuckled, and damn, did he have a nice voice. A nice smile too, and he was flirting with Keith. What's more, Keith was flirting _back,_ any intruding thoughts of Lance long gone. Finally, at last he was-

A pair of familiar blue eyes locked with his over his companion’s shoulder. They'd just walked through the entrance of the bar, and were as unmistakable as they'd been a month ago.

Suddenly, all the wind was knocked out of him - why, _why_ did he have to appear, after weeks of being invisible, in the exact moment Keith felt himself moving on, bringing with him all the feelings Keith had been so close to letting go of? Was some higher power really that intent on fucking with him?

Those eyes widened, before fixing on the person Keith was opposite, on the hand Keith had slid onto his thigh. He then blinked back to Keith, something Keith hadn't seen before clouding his gaze.

Keith lurched back from his close proximity with the man in front of him, knees knocking his chair back as he stood, causing a loud scraping sound as he tore his hands away from the suddenly scalding heat of the other's thigh.

"Hey, are you alright?" The man asked, peeking beneath Keith's bangs at his expression. Keith swallowed, feeling the urge to cry.

"E-Excuse me." Keith muttered, before fleeing his company. He heard the stranger call out after him, but he was busy making a beeline for the exit, pushing right past Lance and Pidge without meeting either of their eyes, pulling his hood up over his hair.

He kept walking until he met the crisp night air, inhaling steadily. He was quick to realise he'd made his way to the exact alley where he'd seen Lance kissing that stranger. It felt like years ago, now, as he rested his back on the wall, praying for nobody to have followed him.

"Keith!"

Of course, he could never be that lucky. He heard Lance's voice from around the corner, freezing, chest constricting. He hoped his hood would shield him from sight as he attempted to scurry towards the end of the alley, but the crunch of his boots must have caught Lance's attention, as a hand was suddenly grabbing hold of his shoulder.

"Keith, please just hear me out." Lance was breathing heavily, though Keith wasn't sure why, it wasn't exactly a long run from the bar to the spot they were in, "Just hear me out, would you?"

Keith turned to look at his best friend. He looked good, Keith thought, not that it made things any easier.

"Lance, don't." Keith didn't mean for it to leave him in such a desperate tone.

"No," Lance said firmly, "You have to let me say this. You got to say your piece. It's my turn."

"I-I can't Lance, I know what you're gonna say, and I just _can't._ " Keith croaked, shaking his head.

"Oh, really?" Lance released a short burst of laughter.

"I-I can't go back to what we were." Keith continued, "I'll always be your friend, but-"

"I don't want that either, Keith." Lance cut him off, "Jesus, you really think I'd do that to you?" He scowled a little. Keith blinked in surprise, and Lance saw him gulp.

"Then wh-?"

"But I can’t be your friend, either." Lance quickly continued, not missing the flash of distress that crossed Keith's face, "Because... because just now, seeing you with that guy... I wanted to punch him in the mouth." Lance rubbed his neck, "And I'm not usually a violent person."

Keith reeled back in shock, and Lance seized the opportunity to grab his hand.

"I was so selfish, Keith." Lance sighed, "I see that now. I lived on the assumption that'd you'd always be there, and the moment you weren't, it _hurt."_ He choked out truthfully, "More than anything has ever hurt me before."

Lance glanced down their hands, "And seeing you just now, with him, I felt that hurt again but one thousand times worse. A-And then I realised that you... you endured that for _years,_ Keith. And for that I'm so, so sorry." His voice cracked a little, and he cleared this throat, fearful his sincerity would be lost if he let the tears come out.

Keith stared at him blankly, but through his expression Lance could see the tiny bit of hope emanating from him, could feel it in the way he gripped Lance's hand tighter.

"I can't be your friend." He repeated earnestly, thumb stroking over Keith’s knuckles, "Because... I love you too. I _love,_ you, love you." He smiled crookedly, "And I don't ever want to be away from you this long again." He took another step, so they were mere breaths from one another, "Please, Keith, tell me I'm not too late?” He begged.

His heart lurched as Keith's lips downturned, his friend glancing glumly at the ground, disconnecting their hands.

"You're just trying to get me to come back home because you miss me." He sighed softly, "That's just the kind of person you are, Lance - you'd do anything to make me happy, even force yourself into a relationship with me. It's one of the things that made me fall for you so hard." He said, with a tinge of bitterness.

"But you don't love me, Lance, at least... not the way that I love you." He continued, "And I'm trying _really_ hard to get over you, so please just-"

He didn't get the chance to finish, as Lance's eyes swiftly sparked with fury, causing Keith to stumble over the end of his sentence. Lance hand's flew to his wrists, curling around them tightly, and all of a sudden he was pressing Keith towards the nearest wall. Stumbling over his own feet, Keith was forced to let Lance push him, until they were both crowded again the cold brick.

After spending so long apart, the feeling of Lance's hand on his bare skin was heavenly, turning him red enough he could've been mistaken for a stop sign.

"What the hell, Lance?" He barked in surprise. The exchanged heated eye contact for a moment as Lance's eyes observed him up close, and Keith cursed as he managed yet again to steal his breath away.

"How did I never see it before?" Lance murmured. Keith was about to retort, when suddenly Lance was edging closer, gently connecting their lips.

The kiss was nothing more than a revelation - there weren't any fireworks, and Keith didn't suddenly attain nirvana. All it did was reveal to him that he'd been completely naive to think he could _ever_ get over the tenderness that was blossoming in his chest, warming his entire body as Lance kissed him.

Meanwhile, Lance's heart was beating like a jackhammer. It was as if every kiss he'd ever had was being overwritten. This felt _right,_ in a way it never had before. He'd always blamed the strange churning in his stomach when he'd kissed someone on nerves, refusing to believe that it was a sign, telling him he wasn't doing what he was meant to do. Which, apparently, was locking lips with this infuriating mullet he called his best friend.

The kiss was soft, at first, inquisitive. Feeling Keith's hesitation Lance bit his lip, Keith releasing an indignant breath that Lance used as an opening to slowly slip his tongue into his mouth. And god, if Keith's lips were good, his mouth was _ethereal,_ warm and wet and welcoming.

With Lance's encouragement, Keith began to respond to the kiss, his hands creeping up Lance's neck to cup his cheeks. Lance's own arms slipped from Keith's wrists, one to wrap around his waist, the other to slip through the ends of Keith's hair that curled so perfectly around his nape. Using his hold on Keith’s waist Lance dragged him closer, Keith’s back curving gracefully against his cold touch.

Each tentative, lethargic meeting of their tongues made Keith's heart pulse, shudders wracking through every inch of him, but not from the cold. He couldn't possibly feel cold with Lance pressed so firmly up against him, radiating a welcoming heat.

All this time Keith had been terrified of gambling their relationship on the possibility of more, on the off chance he ended up walking away with less. But here Lance was, throwing caution to the wind and doing it for the both of them.

Keith broke away for air with a strangled gasp, flushed all the way down his neck. His eyes were black in the dim light of the alley, though it may have been that the grey of his irises had succumbed to his dilated pupils. He was practically wheezing as he placed his palms flat on Lance's chest, attempting to create some distance between them.

"Lan-" He began breathlessly.

"Not yet." Lance mumbled against his lips before kissing him again, going in with full force this time. He couldn't help himself, Keith lips were intoxicating, and irresistibly soft. He tugged at Keith's hair desperately, trying to get him even closer, his other hand dropping from Keith's hip to the backs of his thighs.

Lance squeezed appreciatively, something he'd been unconsciously longing to do for longer than he'd known. He slowly pushed them apart, terrified of scaring Keith with too much, too fast, carefully slotting his own thigh between Keith's legs, erasing the final speck of distance between them.

The moans and gasps that escaped Keith's perfect mouth every time they parted were going to send him into cardiac arrest, and in return he allowed a few appreciative groans to slip past his own lips. Keith was clutching his jacket desperately, fingers flexing. Lance had only meant to show Keith how he felt with his actions, rather than his words, as he knew how inept he was with the latter. He hadn't expected the kiss to become so heated, with Keith practically mounted on his thigh, sighing into his mouth.

Not that Lance was complaining.

One of Keith's hands found purchase in Lance's hair, pinkie finger stroking the sensitive skin on the back of his neck as the other digits curled in the strands, using his grip to angle Lance's head, giving him perfect access to his mouth. Lance couldn't help but sigh wistfully, the kiss slowing in pace until he was giving Keith's lips a final nip, before pulling back.

A string of saliva connected their mouths, and their warmth breath could be seen through the frosty air, mingling in the small space between them. Lance sucked at Keith's lip slowly, erasing the trail, feeling Keith shiver in pleasure.

Lance withdrew his leg and Keith's heels touched the floor again, where he'd been balancing on the balls of his feet before. His lips were a swollen, cherry red, though Lance couldn't imagine his looked much better.

Knees quivering, Lance took a step back, Keith's head falling back against the wall as they both softly panted. Feeling sheepish all of a sudden, Lance blinked away shyly.

"Still don't believe me?" He finally mustered the confidence to speak.

"Y-You-!" Keith spluttered, "What the hell did you do that for!?"

Lance gazed at him meaningfully, smiling softly at Keith's flustered expression.

"Because I don't ever want you to get over me, Keith." Lance pressed his forehead against Keith's, his long black fringe scratching against his skin. He stared deeply into Keith's graphite eyes, luminescent in the dim light, but impenetrable as always.

"I..." Keith sagged like all the fight had left him. Lance half expected him to turn and bolt out of the alley, but instead he lowered his head, nosing at Lance's slender neck.

"I waited for you. I waited _so long."_ He sighed.

Lance swallowed guiltily, "I know." He whispered, breathing against Keith's cheek.

"You have the worst timing." Keith added, inhaling loudly.

Lance chuckled at that, the sound reverberating into Keith, "I know." He repeated.

Keith pulled back, seeking safety in Lance's forever earnest eyes, sighing his surrender as he was greeted by an ocean infused with adoration.

"No turning back." He murmured as Lance leaned in, seeking out his lips.

Lance paused, smiling, the tilt of his lips just visible to Keith as his fingers wove their way into his hair.

 _"Never."_ He vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would've been so easy to make Aiden a massive asshole, I just didn't feel that suited his character, nor would it be a trait of someone Lance wanted to be with. In the end, I think kinda fell in love with him a little, so I didn't want to make him a baddie. Sorry if that's what you were expecting XD!
> 
> Whew, that took longer than expected. I really wanted to make that final scene perfect, I must have drafted it like 10 times but it's finally here! Next update will be the final chapter/epilogue! Stay tuned for some sexy times ;)  
> \- Avery x


	6. Epilogue

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

The tiny cafe could be found wedged between the larger buildings of the city, beneath their shadows, almost hunched in on itself. Nonetheless, those who passed could hardly miss it, with its overwhelming plumage. It was just the place you'd expect to find someone like Lance working; his bright smile and affable nature fit the scene perfectly, complementing the equally sunny exterior.

Someone like Keith, however, caused people to raise their eyebrows when they saw him amongst all the bright colours and friendly faces, like a stingy weed amongst a field of flowers. The customers glanced up at him with indifference as he stepped into the open floor of the room, heralded by a becoming gust of freezing wind.

They quickly returned to their conversations once the door swung shut, the new arrival taking an appreciative inhale of the warming aromas in the shop. He traipsed over to the counter, resting his chin on his palm as he waited quietly for the barista to notice him.

Lance was humming away idly, swabbing the machines with a cloth, keeping himself busy with so few customers to occupy him. Keith just stared affectionately as he milled about, smiling through the window at a few passers by, an inviting smile on his lips.

Eventually he took notice of the figure in his peripheral, and Keith scorned the fluttering in his belly when Lance's eyes filled with delight.

"Keith!" He squealed with glee.

Keith smiled warmly, accepting the fleeting kiss Lance gave him over the counter.

"What are you doing here?" He cocked his head, before his lips parted with anticipation, "Wait, did you get the call?" He bounced on his feet excitedly.

Keith smiled wryly, "No, not yet. I just thought I'd say hi - I was just across the street at the bar to pick up a book from Allura."

They'd graduated the month before, and while Lance had immediately landed an internship at the local planetarium, Keith had been waiting for two weeks to hear if he'd gotten his dream job as a test pilot. He and Lance sat anxiously in the apartment each day, holding their breath every time Keith got a call, and grunting in dismay when it turned out to just be Shiro or Pidge.

Lance pouted, visibly deflating, "Ah, well, they said it'd be a while. I wouldn't worry." He brushed it off, beginning to prepare Keith's regular drink.

Keith grunted dejectedly, twiddling his thumbs, before Lance lifted his chin up with a stern expression. 

"You'll get it." Lance affirmed, "Shiro's recommendation letter alone would get you the job, your perfect grades and nerd brain are just icing on the cake."

There was an encouraging smile, then he leaned in close, "You'll get it." He repeated, winking in a way that never failed to get a blush out of Keith.

He couldn't suppress a thin smile, Lance's enthusiasm brimming over into him. He nodded before blinking over to the steaming coffee machine Lance had neglected.

"Pay attention, you're supposed to be working." He scolded, though were was no heat to it. Lance's bottom lip suddenly made an appearance, sticking out pitifully.

"How can I pay attention when my boyfriend is sat right in front of me, being all cute?" He frowned.

Keith shrugged, "I can leave, if you'd like."

"Don't you dare." Lance scowled as the coffee finished brewing, "Eating in?" He asked hopefully.

"To go." Keith said.

"Why do you love to abandon me?" He pouted, pouring the coffee and creamer into a takeaway cup. At that moment the bell above the door chimed, and another gust of wind blew into the cafe. They both glanced over, going completely still when they caught sight of who'd entered.

The newcomer glanced around the room, before his eyes landed on the barista, lighting up.

"Hey, Lance!"

"Aiden." Lance smiled.

"Oh, and Keith, too!" Aiden smiled wider, "Good to see you!"

Keith remained still, eyes boggling.

"It is?" He blurted out.

Aiden grinned, ignoring him. He instead reached out behind him, grabbing the hand of his companion and dragging him forwards.

"This is August, "Aiden introduced, "My boyfriend."

The stranger nodded curtly, waving a lazy hand in greeting. Keith nearly reeled out of his chair - this dude was _tall,_ taller than Lance by far, with a curly head of black hair and intimidating, hooded gaze.

"Nice to meet you," Lance began, "I'm-"

"Oh, he already knows you two." Aiden grinned. Keith released a wounded noise, rubbing the side of his face awkwardly as August directed that burning stare at him.

"Oh... right. Heh..." Lance coughed, seeming to be equally uncomfortable. Aiden continued to grin like a madman.

"Hey, it's fine. No hard feelings, right?" He smiled sweetly, snaking his arm round August's "We parted on good terms. In fact, we should all catch up some time soon! Right now though I have to feed Auggie some coffee, or he'll get all grumpy." Aiden prodded his boyfriend teasingly.

"Sounds familiar..." Lance eyed Keith, who gave him a deathly glare.

Lance whipped up the two lattes in a flash, sliding steaming take-away cups over the counter towards the pair. Aiden took them with a smile.

"Thanks Lance, see you around!" He fluttered his fingers tauntingly, guiding August towards the exit. The taller man glanced behind them, giving Lance a piercing look, before cordially holding the door open for Aiden, who patted his cheek affectionately.

"Man, wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley." Lance joked once the couple were out of sight.

"Yeah..." Keith winced, "Aiden seems happy, though." He mused, taking a large swig of his drink, staring intently at the counter.

"You okay?" Lance peered at him.

"Uh-huh." Keith affirmed, sliding off his seat, "Go work, I'll see you at home later. I'll make dinner." He said, grabbing his coat and shrugging it on.

"Okay..." Lance said dejectedly.

Keith sighed, taking a quick glance around them to check nobody was watching, before leaning over the counter to give Lance a long, parting kiss. He felt his boyfriend smile into it, happiness radiating from him at the gesture, and it made Keith blush along with him.

"Love you." He murmured as they parted.

"Love you too." Lance grinned, before Keith was pulling away and hurrying out the door.

He took off down the street towards their apartment, fingers hooked in his coat pocket, toying with the velvety fabric anxiously. He wasn't sure why, but seeing Aiden had completely thrown him. Just when he'd almost managed to block him out of his mind, to pretend he'd never even existed, he came waltzing back, bringing with him memories of a time Keith was desperate to forget.

It wasn't like Keith hated him. On the contrary, he had a deep respect for how maturely he'd handled things with Lance, and was maybe even a little envious of how together he was, how easily he'd seemed to move on.

Being with Lance had erased most of the hurt, but seeing Aiden reinforced that small, lingering bit of doubt that he worried would never go away.

He startled when his phone rang, heart thrumming as he stopped dead in the street, pulling it from his pocket. He sighed with mixed relief and disdain when he read Shiro's caller ID, swiping to answer the call.

"Hey, Shiro." He said flatly.

"Hey, have you heard anything?" Shiro asked expectantly.

"Maybe if you stopped calling to ask, they'd have the chance to tell me." Keith rolled his eyes, continuing his trek home.

"I know you're just upset about the application, and are deflecting it onto me because you have the emotional capacity of a squirrel." Shiro retorted.

"And you have the depth of a kiddie pool. Try watching something other than psychology Ted talks, would you?" Keith droned.

Shiro huffed, "God, I don't know how Lance manages to cope with your mean streak. Five minutes on the phone with you is enough to make a grown man cry."

Keith's eye twitched at the mention of his boyfriend, and his heart sagged guiltily.

"Keith?" Shiro noted his silence, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. I just... I went to visit him in the cafe." He swallowed, "Aiden was there..."

It was Shiro's turn to go quiet. Eventually he replied, "Oh?"

"He has a new boyfriend." Keith noted, "Seems like he's doing well."

He could hear Shiro's clock ticking on the other side of the phone, that's how thick the silence became.

"Then, what's wrong?" Shiro eventually replied, "Surely it's a good thing you've all moved on."

Keith bit his lip, staring pleadingly at the sky.

"You have all moved on, right?" Shiro asked knowingly.

Keith huffed, "I don't know, there must be something wrong with me." He exclaimed with frustration, "I have everything I ever wanted, yet part of me is still hanging on to everything I felt, all that pain and hurt. It's like I can't let it go." He tore at his hair, pace quickening.

Shiro sighed, the sound of him turning over in bed echoing through the phone.

"It's because you don't trust him." He sated simply.

Keith scoffed, "Of course I trust-"

"You still don't trust that his feelings for you are real, Keith. It makes sense - you spent years thinking he didn't love you. That's a hard mindset to break. To be honest, I doubted it too when I first heard."

Keith blinked heavily, sighing raggedly down the phone, the words striking an honest chord within him.

"But," Shiro continued, "The way he looks at you... that's not fake. That's not pity. He loves you so much, we all see it, and deep down, you do too. You just need to let all of that grief go, and move on."

Another bought of silence occurred, before Keith replied wetly, "What are you, my therapist?"

"Until you get your shit together and hire a real one, yeah." Shiro said gruffly, Keith hearing a disgruntled mumble from the other side of the phone.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

He could _hear_ Shiro's blush.

"Pfft... no..."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Adam, is that you?"

There's the sound of the phone being snatched from Shiro, then a breathy, "Hey, Keith."

"Are you trying to get it on with my brother while we're on the phone?" Keith raised his eyebrow.

Adam sighed, "In my defence, your whining woke me, and he's extremely naked right now." He argued.

Keith huffed, shaking his head begrudgingly, "Whatever, I'll just leave you guys to it."

"Much appreciated," Adam said brightly, "Love you Keith!"

The call cut off, the high-pitched, droning tone sounding before Keith even had the chance to reply. He dropped his phone back into his pocket, shaking his head exasperatedly as he rounded the corner, nearing his apartment.

A speedy ride up in the elevator and Keith was at his door, inhaling the comforting scent of the lavender Lance kept on the side counter by their coats and keys. He tossed his bag and coat onto their designated pegs, rubbing his tired neck before venturing into the living room.

It wasn't long before he felt a rumbling pressure against his leg, and instantly smiled. He glanced down at the scruffy grey cat curling around his shins, bending down to lightly scratch her head.

"Hey Violet, you hungry?" He cooed, leading her into the kitchen. She mewled happily as he prepared her meal, the vocal thing that she was.

A few months into his and Lance's relationship, Lance had brought her home from the shelter after a visit to see Shay. Her fur was matted and she was missing half an ear, but he'd instantly fallen in love with the kitten. Soon enough, so did Keith, and within days Violet had found herself a home and two loving fathers, who spoiled her endlessly.

She was almost fully grown now, but just as playful as the day they brought her home. Keith supposed that was why she and Lance got along so well.

He started on dinner as Violet ate. There wasn't much he could do with his limited, plainly disastrous cooking skills, but he knew Lance appreciated the effort. So he carefully boiled some pasta, mixing in a bit of broccoli and cheese with a wrinkled nose - Lance's favourite, he'd never understand.

The pasta was just beginning to simmer when the door opened, Lance loudly announcing his arrival.

"Honey, I'm home!" He bellowed, and Keith rolled his eyes. He continued stirring, allowing Lance to find him rather than yell back. He appeared in the doorway after a minute, rocking Violet in his arms as she purred.

"You're home early." Keith stated plainly, "Dinner isn't ready yet."

"Romelle turned up early so the boss let me off. I ran home, just to make sure you didn't burn the apartment down." Lance sauntered over, kissing Keith's cheek.

"Yeah, well, you can prepare the sauce, since I'm so incapable." Keith scowled, a pout playing on his lips. Lance grinned, reaching over Keith's head to pull out a jar, when suddenly Keith's phone started to ring across the room.

Keith sighed, wiping his hands and lifting it from the counter. He skimmed the ID, freezing instantly, his eyes widening.

Lance turned to check on him, "Babe? Everything okay?"

Keith swallowed, "I-It's them."

Lance gaped, rushing over.

"Well answer it!" He yelped, the phone continuing to buzz in Keith's hand.

"I-I..." Keith stuttered, "Shit, I'm terrified."

Lance's face softened as he cupped Keith's jaw, gently lifting his face up to look at him.

"Keith, what they say changes nothing," He began, "It won't make you any less incredible, not to me, not to anyone." He said sternly, "So please. answer the _goddamn_ phone before it rings through!" He barked.

With a burst of adrenaline Keith swiped to answer the call, shakily bringing the phone to his cheek. Lance hears muffled speech, lifting his thumb to his mouth, biting anxiously at his nail.

"Yes... uh-huh..." Keith murmured, face devoid of emotion. Lance hopped in place, searching desperately for some kind of reaction.

Finally Keith said, "Okay, thank you very much," and sighed. Whether it was from relief of disappointment, Lance couldn't tell. He hung up, pocketing his phone, blinking owlishly up at his boyfriend.

Lance's hands outstretched, he asked expectantly, "Well?"

Keith's face suddenly lit up with exhilaration and he flung himself at Lance, using all his weight, almost causing him to topple over.

"I got it!" He hollered with glee, and Lance whooped in his ear, raucous laughter ringing though the kitchen as Lance spun him.

When he finally let Keith touch the ground again, it was only to kiss him fervidly, Keith responding with equal enthusiasm. Lance backed him against the counter, trailing kisses all over his face and jaw.

"I'm so _fucking_ proud of you." Lance said between kisses, hearing Keith chuckle, "You're incredible. I love you so much."

And he said it with such passion, Keith believed him. For the first time, he believed him with the entirety of his heart.

He startled when a sizzling sound caught his attention, turning to the stove. Lance pulled back, gasping.

"Shit, the pasta." He cursed.

"Lance," Keith panted, "I am... _not_ hungry right now."

Lance blinked at him, before his lips broke into a devilish grin.

"Really?" He murmured against the crease of Keith's lips, "Because I'm _starving."_

Keith had limited time to react before he was being hauled onto the counter, receiving a fleeting kiss before Lance padded over to turn off the stove. When he glanced back, the force of his gaze made Keith shiver.

He stalked towards him slowly, a sinister smirk slowly encroaching onto his lips. Keith squirmed, bursting with laughter when Lance suddenly rushed at him, seizing his hips and laying him flat on the counter, the press of his fingers lightly tickling his sides.

He caught Keith in another kiss, those hands weaving into his hair and around his thigh, tongue laving at his lips before Keith granted it access to that heavenly mouth. Keith's hips thrust up, seeking contact as his legs tangled around Lance's hips, lips working furiously to keep up with his boyfriend's pace.

Lance moaned gruffly when Keith's crotch bumped against his own, tugging at Keith's hair to pull him away from his lips, yanking their shirts off in quick succession, before pressing their skin together, the feverish contact causing Keith to throw his head back and sigh.

"Stay still, let me take care of you." Lance murmured against his neck, pressing a series of soft, butterfly kisses down his skin, slowly making his way down to Keith stomach. He paused momentarily at Keith's nipple during his decent, swirling his tongue around the bud until he drew a small whimper from Keith, who began to palm desperately at his crotch.

Lance grabbed his hand, pulling it away to unbutton Keith's jeans, dragging the fly down with his deft teeth. Keith shivered as the zipper brushed his sensitive cock, head falling back against the counter with a thud. Lance tugged his jeans off at a tortuously slow pace, until Keith was bare against the cold counter, wearing only his scarlet boxer briefs.

"I think you deserve a reward, don't you agree?" Lance hummed, drawing a line with his tongue down Keith's flexing abs, then down to his sensitive thighs.

Keith grappled for purchase, fingers finding Lance's hair and gripping it tightly as his boyfriend sucked at the velvety skin of his inner thigh, creating mottled purple marks all along the surface.

He finally reached Keith's crotch, sighing a breath that tickled his hard cock, causing him to flinch and gasp at the sensation. Cold fingers hooked inside his boxers, dragging them down his legs until they lay discarded on the kitchen floor.

Lance spared no time before licking up his shaft, painfully slow, eliciting a long moan from Keith that eventually morphed into a needy, _"Fuck."_

Grinning, Lance brought the length to his mouth, descending slowly, Keith's fingers gripping tighter in his hair. He sucked eagerly, feeding on the whimpers he pulled from the other man, bobbing once he felt those hands in his hair start to tremble, using his own to hold Keith's hips down against the counter to prevent him bucking up.

Keith would never be able to get over how unbearably _perfect_ Lance was with his mouth. That tongue and those teeth were torturous, knowing exactly when to lick and bite to make him keen with pleasure.

He whined emphatically when Lance pulled off his cock, releasing it with a smack. His dismay was short-lived, however, as Lance quickly lifted his legs, pushing his knees up to his armpits and planting a soft kiss on his perfectly round ass.

Keith tensed in anticipation, breathing heavily as Lance continued to pepper gentle kisses all over his thighs and ass. It didn't go unnoticed by Lance, who squeezed his waist soothingly.

"Relax, I'm gonna take care of you." He hummed, pressing a final kiss to Keith's sensitive skin before moving his hands down to cup his ass, spreading him apart. Keith squirmed, though it was quickly remedied as Lance licked a hot stripe between his cheeks, his body going lax as a shock of pleasure travelled up his spine.

Raising his hips for easy access, Lance licked again at Keith's entrance, lavishing it with attention until it was wet with spit. He then probed it with his tongue, pulling a sudden gasp from Keith. His free hand continued to stroke at Keith's cock as he gently pushed his tongue inside, maddeningly slow, which was reflected in the pleading tone of Keith's moans.

After a few more, gentle licks, Lance roughly thrust his tongue back in, slurping wetly before repeating the ministration, spearing Keith open with the wet appendage. Keith's body trembled, waves of pleasure stemming from where Lance roughly fucked him with his tongue, savouring the sensation. Each tug on Keith's cock coincided perfectly with the thrust of his tongue, hazing his brain and making his limbs weak.

 _Fu- Lance-"_ He stammered as his boyfriend pushed his tongue as deep as it could reach, nose rubbing against the cleft of his ass, releasing hot breaths against the skin there. The hand around Keith's cock kept in time to the thrusts of his tongue, and Keith gripped harder at Lance's hair, torn between yanking him away to save his orgasm, or pushing him down and losing himself in the sensation.

He could hear the wet sounds, and it only pushed him further towards climax. He quivered roughly, back arching and toes curling as he felt it approaching. Lance must have noticed, as his hand sped up and his tongue laved roughly around his rim. His grip tightened and that's all it took for Keith's to come all over his stomach and chest.

The flick of Lance's wrist and tongue continued, a desperate cry bursting from Keith's lips as Lance worked him through his orgasm, before gently pulling away.

Keith couldn't resist the urge to look down, staring blatantly as Lance licked his lips, wiping saliva from his chin. Keith whimpered softly at the sight, electrifying waves of bliss still reverberating up his spine. Lance stood once again, crawling over Keith, lapping up the cum from his abdomen as he went.

The moment he finished cleaning Keith's chest, Lance captured his lips in a wet kiss. He twined his arms under Keith's back, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Wrap your legs around me." He said, voice deliciously low and lusty, rumbling against Keith's parted lips.

Keith complied best he could, considering how boneless he felt. Trembling, he locked his ankles together around Lance, squeaking when his boyfriend hoisted him off the counter, cupping his ass as he hauled him out of the kitchen, towards the bedroom.

Keith sighed in relief as the warmth of the room washed over him, soothing the coldness that'd seeped into his back from the counter. Lance placed him on the bed, Keith's legs gently unwrapping from around him as Lance's warm hand rubbed soothingly against his ribs.

"I'm gonna fuck you, okay baby?" Lance whispered down at him, causing him to shudder, the words alone stirring his cock back to hardness.

 _"Please."_ Keith breathed, planting a kiss on Lance's chin, too tired to push himself up and find his lips. Lance grinned softly, returning the kiss before pushing himself off the bed.

"Wait here."

Keith rested on his elbows as Lance walked over to the closet, pulling out a small tube of lube. Turning around, he took a moment to admire Keith laying back on the bed, cock curving towards his stomach, still wet from Lance's spit.

He sucked his lip into his mouth, stalking towards Keith. He unbuttoned his jeans slowly, stepping out of them until he wore only a pair of navy blue boxers. Keith could see the outline of his hard cock through the flimsy fabric, and his mouth watered.

He pushed himself off the bed, crawling to the edge to where Lance stood. He knelt, pulling Lance's boxers down until his cock sprang free, wetting his firm stomach with pre.

Keith stuck his tongue out, looping it once around the head. Lance shivered, hand falling instinctively onto Keith's head, stroking through his hair and brushing his fringe out the way, so he could stare lovingly down into those steely eyes.

Keith sucked at the head before slowly descending onto Lance's cock, throat flexing to accommodate its girth. Lance's head fell back against his shoulders, his groan only encouraging Keith to take him further, until his throat burned and his lips were brushing the wiry hairs at the base.

 _"Fuck,_ good boy." Lance hummed as Keith pulled off, only to descend back down, bobbing quickly on his cock. Lance's palm travelled from his hair to his cheek, holding it up so he could stare down at him, so he could watch Keith's neck flex as he swallowed and gagged around the length.

He pulled Keith off him the moment his legs began to falter, warning him of his impeding orgasm. It was tempting, but he wanted to save it, wait until he was deep inside Keith and had him begging for his cum.

He wiped Keith's lips with his thumb before swooping down, kissing him forcefully and sending them both toppling back onto the bed. The tenseness suddenly dissipated, Keith laughing as Lance fell on top of him and started nibbling on his ear.

"Ready?" Lance whispered, smiling down at him. Keith's lips upturned, and he nodded, letting Lance flip him onto his stomach.

"Tell me if it gets too much." Lance kissed the dimple between his shoulder blades, reaching for the lube. Keith tensed in anticipation as the lid snapped open, and he heard Lance drizzle it over his fingers.

Sitting back on his heels, Lance allowed himself full view of Keith's glorious ass as he pulled the cheeks apart, rubbing a lubed finger against his hole, the flesh already loose and soft from the work he'd done with his tongue. He gently eased the finger inside, watching Keith's back tense before he rolled his hips, sucking it in greedily.

Lance bit his lip as Keith's pressed his torso flat against the bed, knees propping him up. His back curved, presenting that perfect ass to him, flushed pink and accepting his finger with ease. He toyed with Keith's opening for a little longer before spearing two fingers into him, stretching and curling the digits in a way that caused Keith's entire body to spasm.

"You're perfect." Lance murmured, leaning over and nuzzling his face against Keith's neck. His boyfriend hummed at the praise, peering round, eyes locking onto Lance's lips. Lance kissed him at the same time he thrust those fingers into Keith again, causing the man to whimper against him.

Lance moved the kisses down Keith's neck and across his shoulders, scissoring his fingers, Keith's insides pliant and willing. He continued to stroke and tease, pressing a third finger against his entrance. Keith pushed his ass higher, flexing, making way for the next digit.

"Such a pretty little ass." Lance murmured, probing the third finger inside, wetting his lips as Keith tightened around them. He pushed deep inside, rubbing against that little nodule he'd come to know so very well. Keith keened as he pressed it forcefully with a long finger, breathing heavily.

"Lance _please."_ He mewled, giving him a sultry look over his shoulder, bottom lip trembling as he wiggled his hips desperately.

A groan rumbled in Lance's throat as he withdrew his fingers, watching Keith's hole twitch, a drop of lube trickling down his thigh. Lance bent down to catch it with his tongue, drawling a line up to the pink rim and licking around it.

"Turn over." He ordered, smacking Keith lightly on the ass, "I wanna see your face when I make you cum."

Keith rolled over obediently, spreading his legs to give Lance room to slot between them. Lance hovered over him, giving him a long kiss, tongue delving into his mouth as Keith gently caressed the back of his neck.

"Condom?" Lance asked.

Keith shook his head without a thought, "Not today," He said softly, "I wanna feel you."

He nuzzled into Lance's neck as his boyfriend kissed the top of his head, sighing softly at his declaration.

"Don't take your eyes off me." Lance said tenderly, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his palm, slicking up his length with a shudder.

"Okay." Keith whispered, kissing his cheek before settling back on the pillows, doe-eyed and so goddamn _gorgeous_ that Lance couldn't resist pressing a final kiss to those perfect lips, before lining himself up.

Hands braced either side of Keith's head, Lance gently pressed forwards, sinking into that blissful, welcoming heat. Keith kept his eyes locked on Lance, blinking heavily as a high-pitched moan broke from his lips, his legs tightening around Lance's hips.

 _"Fuck,"_ Lance shuddered, "You feel incredible, amor."

"D-Don't stop." Keith sighed, sinking further into the pillows, revelling in Lance's weight above him and the overwhelmingly perfect sensation of hot, thick cock thrusting into him.

It was painfully slow for Lance, but Keith appreciated it. The drawn-out seconds gave him enough time to take a breath between each inch, letting his body adjust. Lance peppered kisses over his cheek and neck, his breath hot in Keith's ear as he continued to thrust in, reaching deeper every time.

"I love you." Lance whispered into his ear, before bottoming out with a snap of his hips. Keith's body lurched and he gasped, tears gathering in his eyes as he clenched around Lance's length.

"I love you, Keith," Lance repeated, gently pulling out of Keith, "So much."

Keith grabbed hold of Lance's neck, dragging him down into a rough kiss as Lance slammed back into him, establishing a slow but steadily increasing pace. Keith responded with small gyrations of his hips, rolling into the thrusts with equal enthusiasm. Lance's tongue lavished against his lovingly, until Keith was forced to break away for air.

"Lance- _more."_ He breathed, allowing his voice to be heard in loud moans and sustained whines. Lance gladly obliged, increasing the pace, gripping Keith's hips as he plundered his ass.

The heat in his stomach was becoming molten, explosive, his teeth gritting together from the need to utterly _destroy_ the man beneath him, an innate instinct he tried desperately to suppress. However, Keith only encouraged it with his desperate pleas for more, and gratified moans when Lance pounded him just the way he wanted.

He nibbled on Lance ear, whispering, "Sit up."

Lance swallowed at the command, obeying wordlessly. His cock still buried halfway in Keith, his boyfriend manoeuvred himself onto Lance's lap so he was staring heatedly down at him, eyes black and demanding.

Lance threw his head back with a moan when Keith raised himself up on his knees, before dropping back down again. He and Lance moved together in perfect harmony, harsh pants and telling moans their own form of communication, conveying their wants perfectly.

"G-Good, so _good."_ Keith sobbed, burrowing in Lance's neck, clinging onto his back and leaving red welts from his nails.

"Gonna come for me, sweetheart?" Lance hummed in his ear, "Think you can give me another one?"

Keith nodded with an open mouth, neck loose as a doll's as he bounced in time to Lance's thrusts, each piston of his hips pressing perfectly into his prostate, sending a thrill of pleasure down to his toes every time.

Lance reached up with one hand, pushing Keith's hair from his face, staring up at him lovingly.

"So perfect," He said, awestruck, "And you're all mine."

Keith keened, pressing their foreheads together.

"Yours." He whispered, voice cracking as another perfectly aimed thrust struck his prostate. He closed his eyes, feeling his orgasm approaching. Lance watched the bliss wash over him, kissing his collarbone sweetly.

When he wrapped his fist around Keith's swollen cock, the sound he made sent more blood rushing south, causing Lance's cock to throb and swell. His head thudded against Keith's chest as he pumped his cock, squeezing the head in time to each drop of Keith's hips.

His hole convulsed and he breathed Lance's name, before spurting white over both of them, a strained cry of ecstasy escaping through his parted lips.

The sudden pressure around Lance's cock meant a moment later, he was cumming too, filling Keith with sticky warmth in jagged thrusts, rhythm lost as he shut his eyes tight and held Keith close, groaning his name.

He'd just about come down from his high when Keith's knees gave out and he collapsed into him, sighing raggedly against Lance's cheek. The Cuban grinned, gently lowering him back onto the bed.

Keith whined when Lance slipped out of him, semen dripping onto the covers and his ass clenching around the rush of cold air.

"Gimme a sec, I'll get you cleaned up." Lance kissed his forehead lovingly, venturing into the bathroom for wet cloth.

When he returned Keith was stretched out on the bed, toes curled in satisfaction. Lance chuckled, crawling towards him with the cloth. Keith spread his legs apart coyly, and Lance could have sprung back to life at the side of that pretty little hole leaking his cum, if not for the fact he'd already exhausted himself.

He pressed the cloth to Keith's entrance, swiping gently before pressing inside, cleaning him thoroughly. Keith moaned at each touch, and when Lance was finally finished, didn't hesitate to pull him into a firm kiss.

"Love you." He hummed, kissing from Lance's lips to his jaw, then back to his lips. Lance smiled, kissing Keith back, cupping his cheek.

"I love you too, mullet." He grinned.

Despite all the changes in their relationship, that nickname had stuck, unfortunately. Keith conveyed this with a snarky frown.

Lance took a handful the hair that spilled down Keith's neck, enjoying the sensation of the silky strands slipping between his fingers. He and Keith lay back in tandem, legs twining together and fingers gently exploring each other, as their breaths blended between them.

"I could tell you were bothered earlier." Lance eventually spoke, glancing at Keith with a heavy gaze, "When you saw Aiden."

Keith folded his lip between his teeth, "A little. Just brought back a lot of bad memories, I guess." He murmured, "But I'm fine, now."

Lance shuffled closer, placing a soft hand under Keith's jaw.

"I love you." He repeated again, and it was all Keith needed.

"I know." Keith whispered sincerely, "I love you too."

Lance beamed, pulling him in close. Keith nuzzled into his chest lovingly, smiling to himself as Lance gently dozed off. Keith took the opportunity to stare at his sleeping face, tracing its contours and gently kissing the underside of his jaw, until he too, was about to succumb to sleep.

He'd wasted so many years of this, too afraid to cross the fine line between them.

Who would have thought that crossing that line could have turned out so perfectly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on TAFFL! Your reactions and comments were so amazing, thanks so so so much for reading! Please stay safe!  
> \- Avery xx  
> 


End file.
